Complicated
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Di umurnya yang ke-17 Naruto harus di nikahkan dengan musuh bebuyutannya.. Naruto harus menjalankan rumah tangga nya yang penuh kerumitan! warn: sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hay.. Ini cerita pertama Yu.. maaf kalau kata – kata atau kalimatnya kurang beraturan.. **

**Yu Masih pemula .. Jangan di bully o **

**He he langsung saja deh.. enjoyed**

**Harap membaca warning sebelum membaca cerita**

**Disclaimers : om masashi kisimoto colonthree emotikon  
pairing : SasufemNaru  
rate : M  
warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, cerita sesuka Yu, ooc, typo**

**tidak suka tidak membaca**

**Rumit (Bab 1)**

Menceritakan tentang keluarga seorang pengusaha kaya bermarga Uzumaki. Yang melahirkan putri sematawayang yang di sebut sebut sebagai anak mahal oleh masyarakat konoha di Masa itu. Terlahir sebagai putri yang bergelimangan harta kekayaan serta kepopuleran keluarga nya. Uzumaki Naruto nama anak yang baru lahir itu. Yang di lahirkan oleh sorang Penyanyi berbakat Uzumaki Kuzhina dan Pengusaha kaya muda yang sukses Uzumaki Minato. Benar benar sosok pasangan dan keluarga yang sempurna bagi masyarakat yang memuja mereka. Di tambah lagi kehadiran Putri mereka yang cantik yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan dan kecantikan sang ibu dan sang ayah.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Seorang putri Uzumaki telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Karna kepintaran nya. Di usia nya yang ke 15 tahun sudah membuat nya duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU. Di usia itu juga Naruto sang anak sematawayang harus di jodohkan dengan sorang pria bermarga Uchiha yang merupakan saingan kerja sang ayah. Karna sang ayah ingin membuat kemajuan di perusahaan nya dan tak ingin memiliki saingan kerja dengan orang seperti yang memiliki marga Uchiha Minato memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan anak Uchiha Fugaku yang di perkirakan seusia dengan Naruto mungkin aga lebih sedikit tua. Bagi minato Fugaku adalah tipe orang yang sangat berbahaya. Dengan menjodohkan putri nya dengan anak Fugaku akan membuat posisi perusahaan nya akan aman. Fugaku pun beranggapan sama tentang Minato yang di anggap nya sebagai orang paling kejam dan berbahaya dalam berbisnis. .

.  
Beberapa tahun kemudian. Disaat Naruto telah menyelesaikan kuliah nya di usia 17 tahun. Di kala itu juga sanga ayah Minato mengadiahkan Sang anak dengan pesta pernikahan Diri nya.  
Penyelenggaraan pernikahan pun di mulai. Penyatuan antara dua marga penting dan berpengaruh di Konoha. Masa – masa paling bersejarah bagi kedua perusahaan besar itu. Di mana akan menyatu dan menjadi perusahaan yang kuat yang tidak akan bisa di lawan bagi perusahaan lain nya.  
Pernikahan antara Putri Sunrise dan pangeran Es bermata onyx. Uzumaki Naruto Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pesta pernikahan yang di adakan besar – besaran yang serba megah dan mewah bahkan mengalahkan penyelenggaraan pernikahan putri hokage waktu itu.

Setelah pernikahan besar – besaran dan serba mewah itu. Bertepatan di kamar pengantin Naruto dan Sasuke.  
"Sial.. kenapa ayah menjodoh kan aku seperti ini. Bahkan dengan pria yang tidak aku kenali. Uh" gerutu Naruto kesal.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menolak nya bodoh. Malah menjalani nya dengan senyuman seperti itu" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah pintu.  
"Diam lah dasar brengsek.. Kau menikahi gadis yang salah" ujar Naruto dingin.  
"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.  
"Ingat.. aku sama sekali tidak menganggap mu sebagai suami ku.. jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuh ku.. atau tidur seranjang dengan ku.. kau tidur di sofa brengsek" ucap Naruto seraya melempar bantal dan selimut ke wajah Sasuke.  
"Dan lagi saat di depan orang tua ku bersikap lah seperti pasangan pada umum nya. Karna aku tahu kau itu siapa" Ucap nya lagi.  
Seolah hanya menganggap angin lalu perkatan Naruto, Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan tidur di sebelah Naruto.  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK..TIDUR DI SOFA SANA.." Teriak naruto.  
"Apaan sih.. brisik" Jawab Sasuke yang berhasil melahirkan simpang empat tak di undang di pipi mulus Naruto.  
"BRENGSEK KAU….".  
Dan plak… Sasuke di tending dari ranjang dan mental ke tembok.  
"I-ittei.." ringis sasuke.  
"Tenaga mu seperti monster" timpal Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan seringaian di bibir nya.  
"Jangan membantah ku. Ini rumah ku dan ini kamar ku.. dan tidak bisa macam macam pada ku di sini." Ucap Naruto.  
"Huh.. kau pintar putri Sunrise ha ha" ucap sasuke seraya mengeluarkan tatapan penuh benci terhadap Naruto.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang beranggapan jika Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang cocok dan Sempurna di luar nya. Dengan kemesraan yang selalu mereka munculkan saat di luar kamar yang kedap suara itu. Namun tidak dengan kenyataan di dalam nya. Kebencian yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke terhadap Naruto begitu juga kebencian yang ada di dalam diri Naruto terhadap Sasuke.  
Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki sebuah rahasia besar dalam rumah tangga nya. Tak sesempurna kelihatan nya. Di mana Naruto adalah ketua gang mafia yang menjadi musuh besar bagi gang Sasuke. Di mana Saat mereka sedang tidak diawasi mereka akan saling membantai dan membunuh satu sama lain. Persetruan antara gang mafia blow evil dan dark eye. Mereka mempunyai masa – masa yang kelam sehingga menjadi dendam yang pekat dan kental yang akan sulit diredam.

Flash back ..

Di saat Naruto dan para anggota gang nya sedang memperluas daerah kekuasaan mereka. Dalam menjalan kan misi ya ini Semua mewajibkan menggunakan penyamaran demi keamanan jati diri dan identitas mereka. Hampir seluruh anggota di blow evil dan dark eye adalah anak dari pengusaha ternama di konoha. Salah satu nya adalah Naruto, Neji dan Hinata dari Hyuga corp, Gaara dan Sasori dari Sabaku corp,Sakura dari Haruna corp, Ino dari Yamanaka corp , Orochimaru, dan Tenten. Mereka adalah orang orang kuat yang sangat sulit di lawan dengan kekuatan manipulasi serta system uang yang mereka gunakan. Dan Sasuke beranggotakan, Kiba, Karin, Obito, Madara, Deidara, Sugetsu, Jugo dan Sai.

Kala itu sedang memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan. Di mana daerah kekuasaan blow evil serta Daerah yang paling startegis dan di incar oleh gang mafia lain nya itu akan di rebut oleh dark eye. Dengan Samaran yang Naruto kenakan rambut Merah dengan softlens berwarna abu abu tak membuat Sasuke untuk tidak mengenali sosok Naruto sebenar nya. Begitu pun Sasuke dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang di ikat tak berhasi mengibuli pandangan Naruto tentang sosok yang Bermarga Uchiha ini. Di kala itu Naruto benar benar dalam keadaan terdesak karna pasukan yang Sasuke bawa bernar – benar di luar kendali Naruto. Tanpa Babibu Naruto menyandra Karin Salah Satu anggota dark eye dan juga yang Naruto ketahui adalah kekasih dari Sang ketua yg di dalam organisasi nya biasa di panggil Onyx itu.

.  
"GADIS INI KU SANDRA.. PERGILAH DARI DAERAH INI ATAU DIA AKAN MATI" ancam Naruto yang membuat Sasuke panic bukan kepalang.  
"Sial.." Umpat Sasuke.  
Dengan terpaksa Dark Eye meninggalkan daerah yang akan mereka rebut.

.  
Selama dalam penyandraan, Karin mengharapkan sang kekasih akan datang untuk membawa nya keluar dari penyandraan Sunrise alias Naruto. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung datang di karenakan penjagaan yang sangat ketat di daerah kekuasaan Blow Evil. Sunrise alias Naruto ini masih memiliki hati nurani dan rasa kemanusiaan. Tawanan nya saat ini masih di beri makan minum namun karena rasa takut jika Sasuke tidak datang dan menyelamat kan nya membuat Karin terkena tekanan batin. Akhir nya pun Karin bunuh diri di dalam rumah tawanan.

.  
Mendengar kabar kematian Karin membuat Sasuke naik pitam dan mengamuk di daerah kekuasaan Blow Evil. Amukan Sasuke membuah kan hasil. Dia berhasil membunuh Salah Satu anggota Blow Eye. Ino. Itu membuat Naruto sangat marah Dan membenci Gang Dark Eye. Dendam Naruto tak kan pernah redam atas kematian Ino yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sepupu dekat Naruto.

Falsh back end ..

Mengingat kejadian itu benar benar membuat Naruto ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke dalam tidur pulas nya itu.  
"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Kakak ku. Benar seperti wajah orang yang tidak memiliki dosa. Ck." Ucap Naruto miris seraya menatap benci pria yang telah menjadi Suami resmi nya ini.  
"Apa yang membuat mu membunuh nya. Akan ku hancurkan kau Uchiha." Ucap Naruto lalu meninggal kan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Bersambung ...

**Gimana? Gimana? Lanjutin ga ni?  
Minta kripik dan santan nya ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay hay.. back to chapter dua.. terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak serta memfavoritkan fic buatan Yu. **

**Yu terharu *gigit sapu tangan* hohoho langsung saja..**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimers : om masashi kisimoto  
pairing : SasufemNaru  
rate : M  
warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, cerita sesuka Yu, OCC, gender switch  
don't like don't read..**

**Complicated (chap 2)**

Di pagi yang dingin di kekediaman baru nya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat suasana diri Naruto yang sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Di mana dia masih bisa berkeliaran bebas di malam hari berkumpul bersama komplotan nya dan tidak merasa terancam saat berada di rumah sendiri. Sekarang hal yang paling gila nya. Di usia nya yang ke 17 dia harus menikah dengan musuh bebuyutan nya orang yang paling dia benci dan juga orang sudah membunuh Sepupu nya Ino. Dia merasa gila saat dia harus terus merasa was- was dan selalu memasang alaram tanda bahaya saat berada di rumah nya sendiri. Dia benci harus melihat wajah orang yang telah membunuh sepupu nya itu.

.  
Lelah naruto berfikir. Di kala malam dia tidak bisa tidur karna terus merasa jiwa nya dalam bahaya. Entah mengapa di kala suami nya itu tertidur pulas, tak ada niat sama sekali di benak Naruto untuk membunuh Sasuke di kala tidur. Entah apa yang membuat nya tak punya hasrat untuk membunuh. Akan lebih baik jika Naruto menyiap kan sarapan untuk diri nya. Mungkin untuk Sasuke juga? Tidak fikir Naruto. Sasuke bukan lah suami nya. Dan dia bukan lah seorang Uchiha. Naruto bukan Uchiha.

.  
Sarapan telah siap. Saat dia sedang memasak entak kenapa Naruto dapat menhilangkan rasa was – was nya untuk sementara. Naruto sangat suka memasak. Seraya memasak dia bernyanyi. Kalau di dengar dengar,, Naruto memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Seperti nya Menurun dari Ibu nya yang seorang pernyanyi muda go international.

.  
.

Sasuke pov..

Di kamar. Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi indah nya.  
"Aku masih hidup..?" batin Sasuke bertanya. Dia kaget kalau dia masih hidup di kala dia harus satu kamar dengan musuh yang saling membenci itu.  
Tiba – tiba Sasuke mendengar senandungan lagu yang di nyanyikan begitu indah. Membuat jiwa Sasuke begitu tenang. Suara dan alunan lagu sangat cocok dan seirama seolah olah suara yang menyanyian itu menyatu dengan lagu.  
Sasuke terus mengikuti alunan lagu mencari sang pemilik suara. Mencari tahu siapa yang bernyanyi seindah itu. Alangkah kaget nya Sasuke. Saat melihat Naruto lah yang mengalunkan lagu itu seseorang yang memunggungi nya. Seseorang yang tak di duga – duga sedang memasak seraya mengalunkan lagu yang indah bak bidadari sedang bernyanyi.

Sasuke pov end..

Sarapan pun sudah siap. Naruto heran kenapa dia membuat Sarapan untuk dua orang. Bukan kah dia ingin memasak untuk diri nya sendiri.

"Ah.. sudahlah… hitung – hitung buat kebaikan untuk musuh nya" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku kaget kalau.. aku mashih hidup" tiba – tiba terdengar suara sorang pria dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Apa kau berharap aku membunuh mu di saat kau dalam keadaan lengah? Aku bukan pengecut" ucap Naruto.

"Tak ku sangka penjahat sepertimu mempunyai kebiasaan memasak sambil besenandung" Sindir Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk memuji atau bercanda.  
"Sial kau brengsek" Bisik Naruto seraya melemparkan beberapa pisau dapur kearah Sasuke. Beruntung seluruh pisau itu tidak mengenai tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke dapat menghindari pisau itu. Salah sedikit saja akibat nya bisa fatal.

"Apa – apaan kau. Hampir saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wanita ini benar benar ingin membunuh ku." Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudahlah.. aku ini masih punya hati.. aku masih membuatkan mu sarapan. Berterimakasihlah" Ucap Naruto seraya duduk di meja makan.

"Punya hati? Kalau kau punya hati kenapa kau membunuh nya?" Jawab Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Terlihat sekali dan terukir jelas di mata Sasuke. Kebencian yang di tujukan padanya.

"Membunuh? Aku membunuh siapa bodoh? Sudah lah. Ibuku bilang kau tidak boleh berbicara macam – macam di depan makanan" ucap Naruto seraya melahap masakan yang sudah dibuat nya. Tanpa mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Naruto. Melihat mata nya yang seolah tidak tahu apa – apa tentang kematian Karin kekasih nya itu. Seolah Naruto tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Situasi seperti ini berhasil membuat Sasuke lapar. Akhir nya dia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan menyantap hidangan yang telah Naruto buat.

Betapa terkejut nya Sasuke. Belum pernah dia merasakan makanan selezat ini yang sulit di percayanya itu adalah yang Naruto lah yang membuatnya.  
Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan ingin terus menikmati makanan yang dia nikmati sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar saat ini.

"Hn.. lumayan" jawab nya singkat. Menutupi jawaban sesungguh nya yang ada di fikiran nya.

"Makanan seenak ini ku jawab lumayan? Ku rasa aku benar – benar sudah gila" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lidah memang tidak bisa berbohong..

"Hn syukurlah kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto pelan. Seolah –olah menahan sesuatu di hati nya.  
Naruto pergi kekamar mandi pribadi di kamar nya. Mengisi air hangat untuk membuat fikiran nya rileks kembali. Memikirkan semua nya hingga dia melupakan segalah yang membebani nya.

Memang benar ada nya. Naruto mengingat tentang kematian Sepupu nya. Ino sangat menyukai masakan yang di buat oleh Naruto. Ino adalah orang pertama yang membela nya di saat naruto merasa tertindas kala masa SMP nya. Hanya Ino yang selalu ada untuk nya. Melebihi Ayah dan Ibunya yang selalu sibuk pergi keluar negri demi urusan bisnis dan karir mereka.  
Terkadang Naruto merasa ingin hidup normal seperti gadis kebanyakan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga merasakan indah nya jatuh cinta dan berkencan. Bukan nya hidup seperti ini. Berkat kesibukan orang tua nya yang berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi gadis yang nakal terlibat dalam aksi pembantaian dan pembunuhan dan berhasil membuat sepupu nya meninggal dunia dan sekarang dia harus menikah dengan musuh bebuyutan nya dan juga orang yang telah membunuh sepupu nya itu. Naruto tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang menimpa diri nya. Bahkan dia tak menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuh nya atas kematian Ino. Naruto selalu menyalahkan diri nya sendiri. Andai saja saat duduk di bangku SMP dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengikuti para mafia karena kesibukan orang tua nya. Mungkin semua ini tak kan terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Naruto adalah komplotan mafia yang sedang di buron para polisi. Naruto adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi sekarang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari dia menitihkan air mata. Begitu besar penyesalah yang tersimpan di lubuk hati nya. Bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Melanjutkan pekerjaan nya itu? Atau berhenti dan melanjutkan hidup seperti sorang istri pada umum nya. Namun Suami nya itu adalah….  
Situasi yang membuat Naruto sangat bingung…..

.  
Sinar mentari menerpa wajah putih nan cantik milik Naruto. Kepala nya terasa berat dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut denyut. Tubuh nya terasa begitu panas.

"Apa aku demam?" bisik nya pelan

"Kau sudah bangun? Dasar bodoh. Kau ingin bunuh diri hah?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap wajah sang istri yang terbaring dengan kompres yang ada di dahi nya.

"Ah?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan.

Flash back…

Rumah terasa terlalu sepi dan terlalu aman bagi Sasuke.

"kemana penghuni nya?" ucap nya dalam hati.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mencari sosok penghuni lain?.  
Setiba nya di dalam. Sasuke mendengar suara cucuran air yang terarah dari kamar mandi.

"Uzumaki?" panggil nya pelan seraya mendorong pintu pelan.

"Tidak terkunci? Dasar bodoh" ucap nya

Begitu terkejut nya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto di dalam bath cup dengan posisi terbaring dengar kepala tenggelam. Dengan reflex Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan nya dari air.

"Sial dia tidak bernafas" umpat Sasuke.

Akhir nya Sasuke member Naruto nafas buatan tak sia – sia. Naruto pun kembali bernafas.  
"Ku rasa kau akan demam Sunrise" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto.

Flash back end..

Dia telah mengingat kejadia barusan. Dengan cepat wajah putih Naruto berubah menjadi memerah. Reflex Naruto bangun dari ranjang nya dan melempari Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Apa yang sudah kau lihat brengsek" ucap Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat malu atas kejadian yang barusan.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto berhasil membuat Wajah pucat sasuke memerah seketika. Mengingat kembali apa yang dia lihat. Tubuh polos Naruto. Yang "begitu sexy" pikir nya.

"Dasar kau.. jangan kau bayang kan brengsek." Ucap Naruto seraya memukul – mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hei – hei.." ringis Sasuke merasakan pukulan Naruto yang tak ada energy sama sekali di pukulan nya.

Tiba tiba Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak lagi memukul atau berteriak. Naruto terdiam di pelukan Sasuke. Suasana Seperti ini benar – benar membuat Sasuke merasa aneh. Dia merasa nyaman Saat Naruto memeluk nya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan nya saat ini. Kenapa Naruto mau memeluk nya?  
Di lepas kan pelukan nya lalu melihat Naruto. Begitu merah wajah Naruto. Dirasa nya kening Naruto.

"Sial kau Demam.. sudah ku bilang" ucap Sasuke.

Di perhatkan nya wajan Naruto, tak di lewatkan nya sedikitpun. Wajah polos nan cantik ini harus menjadi mafia dan seseorang yang harus membunuh kekasih nya? Pikir Sasuke mungkin Sasuke sudah gila, fikir nya.  
Bahkan jika di perhatikan. Naruto jauh lebih cantik di banding Karin. Namun apa daya. Hati Sasuke telah di rebut oleh Karin. Melihat sikap Naruto membuat rasa benci nya goyah. Berfikir akan menyelidiki lagi tentang kematian Karin dengan cara menyusup kan mata – mata di Blow evil.

"Ino.." Terdengar suara Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sikap tidur Naruto. Jika terus seperti ini Sasuke yakin. Mungkin Naruto akan mengambil utuh hati nya. Melihat sikap nya yang tidak seperti yang dia lihat biasa nya. Jauh lebih feminim dan anggun. Sorang Wanita idaman bagi kebanyakan pria.  
Sasuke pun membaringkan Naruto di ranjang. Menyelimuti nya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Sasuke mengecup sayang kening Naruto. Entah hanya banyangan Sasuke saja, dia melihat Senyuman Naruto setelah Sasuke mengecup nya…

**Bersambung…  
Mohon Kripik dan Santan nya minna  
Bagai mana chapter yang ini?maaf kalau tiadk nyambung.. membuat cerita yang tidak nyambung adalah bakat Yu.**

**Sesi Jawab menjawab:**

**Khioneizys: Ia arigato, lain kali Yu akan perhatiin tanda bacanya. Yu memang sedikit kutil alias kurang teliti. Terimakasih sudah bersedia baca. **

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Eiji: Oke.. akan Yu kasi tanda di setiap paragraph nya. Terimakasih sudah bersedia baca.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyull: Huumm.. nanti kamu akan tau di akhir cerita.. fu fu fu…. **

**Bukan. Ini Sasu sama Yu *di geplak* gomen ini Sasufemnaru kok :'3**

**.**

**.**

**Aiko Michishige: Oke siap laksanakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Veira Sadewa: mereka ga bunuh –bunuhan kok. Cuma saling kill doing :3**

**.**

**.**

**Ichiro Makoto: hummnn.. oke entar di panjangin kalau otak Yu kapasitas nya memungkinkan :v . **

**Sasuke sudah tahu Naruto itu musuh nya. **

**Jasmine Daisyno Yuki: Humn.. arigato sudah mau baca. Itu kelemahan Yu. Gomen ^^ .. Yu lagi cara supaya menuangkan feeling dalam tulisan Yu.**

**Nui Sayaka: tunggu di chap depan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Rate: M (akan ada lemon di sini :3 berdoa lah)**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, ngabal, alur kecepetan, author stress**

**Author: Oyurihye ( Ciel Phantomhive )**

**Happy reading, don't like don't read…**

**Complicated ( chap 3 )**

Mentari pagi kembali menampakan diri dari ufuk timur. Mata biru saphir milik Naruto perlahan terbuka. Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuh nya untuk duduk namun usaha nya sia – sia. Naruto menjambak kecil rambut nya, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Rasa nya mau mati.." gumamnya lirih.

"Sudah bangun?" terdengar suara baritone yang sangat familiar dari arah pintu.

"Hngg.." jawab Naruto singkat menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke.

"Turun lah.. aku sudah membuat sarapan." Tukas Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto di kamar sendirian.

"Hee~.." jawab nya bingung.. "Bagaimana aku akan turun bergerak saja aku kesulitan" ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya Naruto yang naas tidak bergerak dari ranjangnya yang empuk walau sebenar nya iya sedikit merasa lapar.

Sasuke Pov

Sasuke Menuruni anak tangga dengan gaya ala Uchiha nya ( memang nya gaya Uchiha turun tangga bagaimana? '-')a ) . Tidak lupa juga sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah kamar Naruto.

Kenapa ia tidak keluar juga? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ah.. sial.." umpat Sasuke pelan seraya penepuk dah.

Si Dobe tidak bisa bergerak, raung nya dalam hati. Sasuke lanjut menuruni anak tangga dengan gerakan yang sedikit terburu – buru menuju ke meja makan untuk mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sang Istri(?).

Sasuke Pov end

Naruto masih tergeletak tak berdaya sambil menahan lapar. Bagaimana cara aku ingin mengambil makanan? Ujar nya dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke datang dengan Nampan berisi makanan di tangan nya. Meletakan Nampan itu di meja kecil di samping ranjang milik Naruto.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto seolah menampilkan pertanyaan Perlu bantuan ku? Di dalam mata Onyx indah miliknya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sayu Sasuke karna sakit di kepala nya itu semakin menjadi – jadi.

Dari bola mata saphir Naruto yang biru nya sedikit memudar itu Sasuke yakin saat ini si Dobe kita perlu bantuan nya. Sasuke pun langsung duduk si pinggir ranjang dan mulai merangkul leher Naruto dan membantu nya untuk duduk.

"Mau di suapi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit dengan nada mengejek.

"Hngg.. aku bisa makan sendiri.. aku ini bukan bayi.." Tukas Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke meletakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman itu di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto mulai mencomot sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang sudah di buat oleh suami nya ini.

Oishi..! batinnya..

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bagaimana apa nya?" Naruto pura – pura bodoh.

"Dasar Dobe.."ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Lumayan.." ujar Naruto dusta. "Walau masih enak buatan ku" lanjutnya.

Walau begitu perkataan Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa bangga. "Ini adalah balas budi atas masakan mu.." Tukas Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto lagi.

Naruto masih menikmati makanan yang di buat Sasuke hingga habis tak tersisa. Naruto kembali meletakan nampan tadi di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Rasa sakit di kepala nya sudah sedikit berkurang. Setidak nya Naruto sudah bisa bergerak sekarang. Naruto berdiri dan mengambil beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit di dalam laci meja hias kemudian meminum nya beberapa butir.

Tiba – tiba BRUAAAKKK.. pintu kamar terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.. Sasuke lah sang pelaku nya. Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahi nya dan wajah Sasuke benar – benar terlihat Panik.

Naruto yang melihat nya pun ikut Panik "A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Keluarga mu dan keluarga ku…" jawab Sasuke ngos – ngosan.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka datang.." lanjut nya.

"UAAAAPAAAAA….!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Dengan cepat Naruto mandi dan mengganti baju yang rapi tidak lupa memoles sedikit wajah cantik nya dengan riasan namun tidak menor. Sasuke hanya tinggal mengganti baju dan merapikan rambut raven miliknya. Selesai berbenah mereka berdua langsung standby di depan pintu kediaman mereka.

"B-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya akan kedatangan orang tua dan mertuanya yang mendadak itu.

"Mana aku tau.." tukas Sasuke yang juga masih Shock. "Aku hanya mendapat pesan dari tou-san yang mengatakan mereka akan kemari dengan orang tua mu.." lanjut nya.

"Ck.. sial" umpat Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Tiba lah sebuah mobil Limosin berwarna hitam yang terdapat logo perusahaan yang merupakan gabungan antara logo perusahaan Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

"Mereka datang.." ujar Naruto. Sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri yang harmonis pun di mulai. Agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan, Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto sontak kaget. Namun ia tidak mungkin memukul Sasuke sekarang ini.

Keluarlah sosok Pria surai pirang dari mobil, diikuti dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah.

"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.." teriak Naruto sambil berlari memeluk kedua orang tua nya itu. "Seharus nya kalian memberitahuku dulu jika ingin datang. Jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan sesuatu.."

"Ini kejutan.." saut Fugaku dari belakang.

"Kau tak senang kami datang?" tanya Mikoto.

"B-bukan begitu ibu mertua.. tapi rasa nya.. y-ya mengejutkan.." cicitnya.

"Kami sebagai orang tua juga mengkhawatirkan rumah tangga putra putri kami.. benarkan Fugaku.." ujar Minato.

"Tentu saja.. Putraku ini pasti sangat merepotkan, benark kan Naruto..?" Timpal Fugaku.

"Itu bukan masalah Ayah mertua..?" jawab Naruto manis.

Kha kha kha.. habis kau Teme! Gelak Naruto dalam hati. "Ehem.." Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ayah mertua, Ibu mertua dan kakak ipar silahkan masuk.." Tawar Naruto.

Minato dan rombongan lain pun mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruang tamu yang megah bernuansa romawi kuno rancangan Mikoto tertata rapih dan anggun.

"Waah Naru-chan.. kau pandai memadu padan kan atribut yang cocok untuk ruangan rancangan ku.." kagum Mikoto. "Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.."

"Ibu mertua terlalu memuji ku.." Naruto tersanjung atas pujian mertua nya itu. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman dan membawakan beberapa makanan.. permisi.. Suami ku.. jangan sungkan berbicara pada kedua orang tua ku.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat senyuman yang dikeluarkan Naruto untuk nya. Sandiwara Naruto benar – benar mutlak saat berhadapan dengan orang tua dan mertuanya, seolah saat itu Naruto adalah orang lain di mata Sasuke. "H-hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Waah… apa kau menjadi Suami yang baik untuk Putri ku Sasuke?" tanya Minato dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Minato tau betul menantu nya ini. Dingin dan sangat tidak perhatian. Sepertinya yang banyak bersandiwara saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Minuman datang.." seru Naruto disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Suami ku tolong kau ambilkan kue yang sudah aku buat di dapur.." pinta Naruto pada Sasuke.

Entah mengapa si bungsu Uchiha itu menurut semua yang Naruto perintahkan. Sasuke berjalan kedapur dan kembali dengan piring kue di tangan nya kemudian meletakan nya di atas meja serentak dengan Naruto meletakan cangkir – cangkir the untuk orang tua, mertua serta kakak ipar nya.

.

.

.

"Wah wah.. adik ku menjadi sangat patuh pada wanita sekarang.." sindir Itachi pada sang adik.

"Urusai.." ketus Sasuke.

"Pfft" Itachi menahan tawa melihat sang adik.

"Silahkan diminum.." kata Naruto sopan.

Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi mulai mencicipi buatan Naruto. "Ini.." kata Kushina menunjuk sepiring kue yang di bawa Sasuke tadi.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa membuat kue putri ku? Waahh sepertinya pernikahan membuat putri kita berubah Suamiku.." Tukas Kushina kagum. "Kaa-chan tau kau ingin menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk Uchiha-kun" timpal Kushina lagi.

Istri terbaik apa nya! Sial.. gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Ehem.. seperti nya aku sudah tak sabar ingin menimang cucu" Ujar Fugaku berdehem.

AND SKAK MATH.. perkataan Fugaku kena Telak tepat ke dada Naruto. "E-Etto~ Ayah mertua.. Aku.. Aku.." gumam Naruto terputus – putus karena shock.

"Jadi kapan Sasuke.." Pertanyaan Fugaku beralih ke Sasuke. Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto hanya terkikik melihat wajah shock Naruto dan Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Ini akan sulit Otou-san.." Saut Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi adalah satu – satunya yang mengetahui rahasia Sasuke dan dendam nya pada Naruto. Ya bagaimana pun juga.. rumah tangga adik nya ini memang penuh dengan komplikasi.

"Sulit apa nya..?" Tanya Fugaku. "Aku tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Lanjut Fugaku seraya melirik putra bungsu nya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Sepertinya.. Suami ku ingin mendapatkan cucu dari mu Naruto." Jelas Mikoto tersenyum dan menarik Naruto duduk tepat di tengah – tengah antara dirinya dan Kushina.

"Kau tau Naruto.. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mu juga tak sabar ingin menimang cucu.." Timpal Kushina.

"Etto…" Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

"Seperti nya kita tidak bisa berlama – lama di sini.." ujar Minato sedikit dengan nada kecewa.

Tuhan melindungi ku.. kata Naruto dalam hati. "Baik lah Naruto.. baik – baik kau di sini bersama suami mu.." ujar Minato mengecup kening putri nya sayang. "Dan kau Sasuke, aku titip putri ku."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jaga dirimu Naruto.. Kaa-chan mencintaimu."

Fugaku berjalan kearah putra bungsu nya. Memandangi sang putra dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kau harus mengabulkan permintaan ku untuk menimang cucu. Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat kelakuan sang ayah.

.

.

.

Limosin Hitam itu perlahan berjalan menjauh dari kediaman milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah manis yang di pasang Naruto saat di hadapan orang tua nya berubah menjadi masam. Apa lagi saat ia mengingat apa yang di katakana Fugaku tentang seorang cucu. Sakit kepala yang sempat hilang mendadak kambuh lagi.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh nya di sofa ruang tamu. Sakit kepala nya semakin menjadi – jadi "Sial. Padahal aku sudah minum obat tadi.." Umpat nya kesal.

Sasuke yang masih berada di pintu hanya bisa melihat. Dia pun tak kalah pusing saat mendengar perkataan ayah nya itu. Saat ayah nya menginginkan sesuatu. Maka ia harus mendapatkan nya dengan cara apa pun. Itu yang Sasuke cemaskan saat ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa di kediaman milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto masak dengan riang nya sedangkan Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di Sofa kamar Naruto.

"Sudah jam segini.." ujar Naruto sambil melihat arloji di tangan kirinya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk memeriksa persediaan makannan. "Waahh.. sepertinya ini tidak cukup untuk makan malam nanti.." gumamnya. "Apa aku harus pergi berbelanja? Sepertinya begitu."

Naruto menutup kulkas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berbenah. Memakai baju bagus dan memoles wajah cantik nya. "Selesai.." Serunya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke melihat penampilan istrinya yang sudah begitu rapid an cantik.

"Berbelanja.." Ketus Naruto cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Jawab Sasuke seenak nya.

"A-apa.. tidak boleh.." Tolak Naruto.

"Apa kau mau di tanya wartawan.. kenapa seorang istri Uchiha yang sudah menikah tidak pergi bersama suami nya..?" Saut Sasuke seraya mengganti pakaian nya.

"I-itu.." Naruto kehabisan kata – kata. "Terserahlah.." lanjut nya sebal.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi kesupermarket bersama, dengan mengendarai mobil BMW hadiah pernikahan mereka berdua dari Minato dan Fugaku. Yang benar saja. Saat mereka tiba di supermarket, para wartawan langsung menyerbu pasangan ini dan melemparkan sejuta pertanyaan. Lagi – lagi di sini Naruto harus bersandiwara dan sok mesra bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu sang istri kemudian mengulurkan tangan nya. Naruto menyambut dengan senyuman tangan Sasuke dan keluar dari mobil. Wartawan yang melihat pemandangan romantis dari pasangan suami istri ini sontak langsung mengabadikan nya.

Naruto mulai menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mulai berjalan memasuki Supermarket. Perlu perjuangan saat melewati para wartawan yang antusias dengan pasangan baru ini. Tak satu pun pertanyaan yg di berikan wartawan mereka jawab. Naruto hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan yang datang dengan senyuman. Dan Sasuke tetap pada wajah nya yang datar. Beda nya Sasuke seolah sedikit melindungi Naruto agar tidak terjepit di antara kerumunan wartawan.

.

.

Di dalam Supermarket para wartawan itu tidak bisa mengikuti mereka karena keamanan menjaga ketat di luar supermarket. Naruto sedikit bisa bernafas lega saat di dalam. Tetap pada posisi menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan dengan romantis nya melewati para konsumen lain nya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya merasa iri.

"Sas.. Aku ingin mencari salmon.." Bisik Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke menuju fish area. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruto melepaskan gandengan nya dan mulai mencari bahan makanan untuk satu bulan. Naruto mengambil keranjang sorong dan mulai memilih – milih apa saja yang ia perlukan. Tanpa di sadar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di supermarket Sasuke melihat sosok rambut merah bata melintas. Merasa di lihat pria itu menatap balik ke arah Sasuke. "Gaara.." geram Sasuke. Gaara hanya menatap santai Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha berada sendiri super maket? Jangan bercanda.. pikir Gaara. Sasuke pasti bersama Naruto.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sasuke "Di mana dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa maksud mu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Naruto." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Entahlah.." ketus Sasuke.

"Awas kau membuat Naruto terluka.. atau kau akan ku hancurkan.." tukas Gaara kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah kesal nya.

"Ck.." umpat Sasuke.

Kriingg kriingg.. Phone cell si Uchiha bungsu bordering.

"Hn." Jawab nya.

"…."

"Apa…?"

"…."

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup telfon dan bergegas pergi menuju ke markas Dark Eyes, tanpa mengingat Naruto yang masih asik berbelanja. Setiba nya di markas, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan Kiba yang babak belur.

"Apa yang terjadi." Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Seperti biasa.. si bodoh ini menyusup ke markas musuh.. dan kau bisa lihat sendiri hasil nya." Saut Deidara.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan nya Sas.. Dia ini kan anak batu.." Timpal Obito dengan nada mengejek.

"KETERLALUAN KALIAN.. AKU INI SEDANG SEKARAT,, KALIAN MASIH BISA MENGOLOK KU.." geram Kiba sambil memiting kepala Obito. "I-ITTEEE… HOI HOI.." pekik Obito kesakitan.

Sasuke sontak terduduk lemas, tubuh nya tersandar di tembok dan kepala nya tertunduk. Ia sedikit merasa bersyukur. Dengan melihat Kelakuan Kiba Sasuke yakin kalau Kiba baik – baik saja, walau babak belur. Terakhirkali ia di telfon seperti ini saat ada berita kematian Karin.

"Oh.. Sas.. aku punya berita yang menggelegar.." Ujar Kiba sedikit megendurkan pitingan nya pada Obito.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Kiba yang masih dalam posisi memiting.

"Hn.." balas nya datar.

"Aku menyusup ke markas Sunrise.." Ujar Kiba lagi melepaskan pitingan nya.

"Jangan bertele – tele.." kata Madara bosan.

"URUSAI.." pekik Kiba kesal. "Begini cerita nya, Aku Inuzuka Kiba di tunangkan oleh orang tuaku dengan keluarga Hyuuga." Lanjut nya.

"Lalu..?" Sai bingung.

"Kau bilang Hyuuga.." tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Hmm.." angguk Kiba.

Hyuuga. Marga yang tidak asing. Sasuke baru teringat jika anak dari keluarga Hyuuga merupakan salah satu anak buah Naruto. "Hyuuga Neji." Bisik nya pelan.

"APAAA… KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN HYUUGA NEJI.." Raung Deidara salah tanggap.

"BAKA…" pekik Kiba. Kali ini Deidara yang mendapat pitingan dari Kiba.

"Maksud nya itu.. Hyuuga Neji memilik dua saudara perempuan.. jika di perhatikan dari usianya, pasti yang Kiba maksud adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Tangan kanan Sunrise." Jelas Jugo.

"Kakkoi ne~ Jugo kau yang terbaik.." Kiba melepaskan pitingan nya pada Deidara dan kali ini memeluk erat kaki Jugo.

"Lepaskan.." Jugo menarik tubuh Kiba agar terlepas dari nya.

"Kalian tau Hinata benar – benar cantik.. tapi….. image nya sebagai tangan kanan Sunrise itu membat ku ilfil.. tapi – tapi.. dia tetap cantik.." ujar Kiba plin plan.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya antara kau babak belur sekarang dengan tunangan mu Hinata..? etto.. bahkan sekarang kau sudah Seperti Sasuke.. Menikahi musuh mu sendiri.." Tukas Sai datar. "Kau Sas.. Menikahi gadis yang sudah membunuh kekasih mu?" lanjut nya.

"NAH.. ITU DIA MASALAH NYA.." teriak Kiba membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, begitu pun Sasuke.

"Eh..? apa..?" saut Sai binggung. Sesekali ia mengoreksi kembali kata – kata nya.

"Aku datang ke markas Blow Evil untuk menemui tunangan ku.. ya~ aku rasa aku merindukan nya walau aku membenci nya." Dusta Kiba dengan pose serius.

"Ck.. apa – apaan itu.. merindukannya tapi membenci nya." Beo Sugetsu.

"Lanjutkan.." Tukas Sasuke.

"Etto.. aku menyusup kesana dan bertemu Hinata.. lalu kami saling bercerita.. kemudian aku mulai bertanya tentang Blow Evil pada Hinata.. ajaib nya Hinata mau menceritakan nya pada ku tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun.. aku tidak menyimak dari awal sih, tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian ku dan berhasil membuat ku shock." Kata Kiba terhenti.

"Haa.. Apa?" gumam Deidara penasaran.

"Ini mengenai Sunrise dan para anggota Blow Evil termasuk diri nya.. mereka sama sekali belum pernah membunuh satu orang pun" lanjut Kiba.

"Omong kosong.." saut Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Apanya yang tidak pernah membunuh.. Lalu Karin!." Lanjut nya miris.

"Maka dari itu.. aku juga tidak percaya.. dan aku mulai mengungkit – ngungkit tentang kematian Karin pada Hinata.. Hinata pun membuka mulut nya lagi. Dia bilang , saat ia akan membawa jatah makanan untuk tawanan yang di bawa oleh Sunrise gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata."

Flash back..

Hinata menelusuri koridor. Dengan membawa piring berisi makanan di tangan nya untuk tawanan yang di bawa oleh Naruto.

"Waktu nya untuk kau makan.." ujar Hinata lembut sambil meletakan piring dan menyelipkan nya ke pintu khusus untuk memberikan jatah makanan untuk para tawanan.

Karin hanya diam membisu. Menekuk tubuh dan memeluk erat lutut nya.

"Aku ingin berbicara pada nya.." Suara seorang wanita menganggetkan Hinata.

"Naruto.." sautnya lembut. Naruto hanya menatap mata lavender Hinata seolah mengatakan keluar pada nya. Hinata mengerti, Hinata pun keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata itu.

Namun Hinata tak sepenuh nya meninggalkan Naruto dan Gadis itu berdua. Ia masih tertinggal di sana untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Gadis itu.

Suara nya samar, apa yang di katakana gadis itu dan Naruto tidak begitu jelas.

Mereka membicarakan apa? Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"DASAR BODOH.. JIKA IBU KU TAU TENTANG HAL INI.. HABIS LAH KAU.." raung seorang gadis bernama Naruto samar namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Hinata.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAP MU SEPUPU KU SIAAALLL…" teriak Gadis satunya.

Sepupu? Batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan tempat Karin di sekap dengan jalan gontai. Naruto terkejut saat melihat masih ada Hinata di dekat sana.

"G-gomen-.." ucap Hinata terputus karena Naruto tiba – tiba memegang kepala nya.

"Aku tau kau sudah mendengar nya.. tidak apa.." ujar Naruto kemudian pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hari berikut nya. Hinata kembali mengantarkan makanan untuk Karin. Kali ini Hinata benar – benar terkejut saat melihat tubuh Karin tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala yang penuh darah.

"KYAAAAAAAA…" teriak Hinata. Piring makanan yang di bawa Hinata terhempas ke lantai.

Mendengar suara teriakan dari Hinata sontak membuat sang kakak Neji, Naruto dan yang lain nya datang.

"A-ada apa..?" tanya Neji panik.

Hinata menunjuk gemetar ke Arah tubuh Karin yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ada apa ini.." ujar Naruto. "Kenapa bisa begini." Wajah Naruto begitu panic saat itu.

Flash back end!

"Neji, Naruto, Sasori dan yang lain menyelidiki kematian Karin, Karin tidak di bunuh melainkan bunuh diri. Terbukti dari tembok yang terdapat bercak darah. Karin di duga membenturkan kepala nya sendiri ke tembok hingga tewas kehabisan darah." Kiba bercerita dengan nada prihatin.

"Itu tidak mungkin.. Wanita itu pasti berbohong.. dia hanya ingin menutupi kejahatan Naruto.." kata nya tidak Percaya.

"Dan Hinata juga mengatakan ini. Naruto juga tidak akan mungkin tega membunuh orang, apa lagi itu keponakan Ibu nya sendiri." Lanjut Kiba.

"Keponakan? Ibu nya Naruto?." Sasuke baru ngehh saat mengingat marga ibu Naruto dan marga Karin itu sama. UZUMAKI. Batin sasuke..

"Sial.." umpat Sasuke kesal. Jadi selama ini ia telah salah mengira.

"Sas.. kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jugo khawatir.

"Hn.. aku pulang." Saut Sasuke meninggalkan teman – teman.

Kiba dan kawan – kawan melihat kepergian Sasuke tanpa ada satu pun yang mencegah nya. Itu karena saat ini mereka tau jika Sasuke butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Oh ya Kiba.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Sai.. kenapa kau bisa babak belur begini..?" tanya Sugetsu.

"Ah itu.. sebenar nya tadi ada si panda datang saat aku sedang asik berbicara dengan Hinata.. karna aku panic lalu aku lompat pagar dan terjatuh dengan tidak tamvan." Jelas Kiba.

"Ck payah.. ku kira kau habis berkelahi dengan mereka.." dengus Jugo kesal sambil meninggalkan Kiba. Sugetsu, madara dan lain lain mengikuti Jugo.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Dirinya bersama Naruto. Entah kenapa suasana rumah terasa begitu sepi.

"Sudah jam makan malam." Ucap nya dalam hati sambil menatap lekat arloji nya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengar dentingan panci atau suara orang sedang memasak. Kemana penghuni rumah? Tanya nya dalam hati.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh nya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Memijat kecil kepala nya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Dia merasa jika ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Fikirnya.

"Tadaima.." terdengar suara lembut milik seorang wanita yang sudah di nikahi nya.

NARUTO! Pekik nya dalam hati. Ah sial.. aku meninggalkan nya di supermarket. Raung Sasuke bangun dari tidur nya.

Dia bingung kenapa ia menjadi sangat pelupa sekarang.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah nya. Di lihat nya Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ck.. menyebalkan. Dengus Naruto dalam hati.

"Naru-chan.. dimana aku akan meletakan belanjaanmu ini." Teriak seorang pria dari luar rumah.

"Ah.. Bawakan itu ke dapur untuk ku Sasori.." saut Naruto seraya kembil ke luar untuk menarik Sasori masuk dan membawa nya ke dapur.

Sasuke hanya menatap horror keduanya kemudian mengikutinya.

"Wah.. kau sudah berani membawa seorang pria kerumah ini, Naruto." Sindirnya.

"Hei.. perntanyaan apa itu.." pekik Naruto kesal. "Kau yang meninggalkan ku sendiri di supermarket dengan barang belajaan sebanyak ini. Aku bersyukur karna aku bertemu Sasori." Bantahnya pada Sasuke.

Hening…

"Lihat.. kau diam.. artinya kau menyadari kesalahan mu.." timpal Naruto lagi. "Huft.. terserah.. dari awal aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak ingin berbelanja dengan mu. Jadi aku tau ini akan terjadi."

Hening…

"Naruto.. lebih baik kita mulai memasak makan malam." Tawar Sasori yang sudah bersiap dengan celemek nya.

"Ummm.." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasori pun memulai pekerjaan memasak mereka. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang asik memasak itu.

Ini memang salahku. Aku nya dalam hati. Tapi kenapa ia harus risau saat melihat Sasori? Apakah pendirian nya berubah saat tau fakta sebenarnya tentang kematian karin. Ah.. saat ini ia benar – benar tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia memilih kembali ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kacau.

.

.

.

waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Kini Sasuke harus merasakan pagi lagi. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar dan tak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

Sasuke menarik malas handuk dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kacau balau.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit lebih fresh. Sial.. kenapa suasana begitu sepi. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke keluar kamar dan memeriksa seluk beluk rumah. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana Naruto berada. Apa ia pergi dengan pria bernama Sasori itu? Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju ruang TV. Hatinya begitu berkecokol. Perasaan nya begitu tidak enak. Telfon rumah tiba – tiba berdering. "Halo.." Sasuke mengangkat telfon.

"APAAA!." Teriak Sasuke kaget.

**Minta kripik dan santan nya dong…**

**ini udh sedikit Yu panjangin.. hihihi *^_^***

winteraries : ini udah lanjut

thytwofy : dia bunuh diri. Tapi masih ada misteri di balik bunuh dirinya Karin selain dia takut kalau Sasuke ga dating nyelamatin

Guest : kalau di kasi tau kebenaran nya maka ga akan muncul judul Complicated

HafizaKun : gomen ne Yu khilaf

hime : domo arigato

RisaSano : ini udah next

hanazawa kay : arigato.. lain kali Yu panjangin

: Yu akan usahain update cepat

Ryuusuke583 : tenang aja Yu ga tersinggung. Saran dan kritik itu untuk membangun. Bukan untuk menjatuhkan, bukan? *^_^*

Doain aja happy end *^_^*

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Arigato *^_^*

Hyull : terimakasih sudah mampir *^_^*

Khioneizys : Yu akan usahain banyakin entar


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen soal chap kemarin yang bersambung dengan tidak elitnya. Itu kkrna Yu lg di warnet dan biling yang Yu punya bentar lagi sekarat**

**Disclaimers: Om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, ngabal, alur kecepetan, author stress**

**Happy reading, don't like don't read…**

**Complicated (chap ****4****)**

Sasuke sangat panic. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat pergi menuju rumah sakit. Sasuke mencari letak kamar yang di katakana orang dalam telefon barusan. Sasuke melihat sosok pria yang besama Naruto kemarin terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sasori. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke semakin terlihat bingung saat melihat Blow Evil berkumpul di ruang kamar Sasori dengan wajah cemas. Sasuke sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung di balik wajah stoic nya itu.

"M-maaf.. aku menghubungi mu.." Ucap Hinata terbata – bata.

"Hn." Saut Sasuke datar.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura." Ujar Ten ten tiba – tiba. "Matikan rokok mu. Ini di rumah sakit." Omelnya.

"Gomen ne. Ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Sakura enteng dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun memutar tubuh nya melihat Siapa yang mejawab panggilan Ten ten. "Ah.. jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Suami Naruto?" tanya Sakura pura – pura tidak tahu.

Hening…

"Kau memang tidak banya bicara. Baguslah." Tukas wanita pinky itu sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk di bangku samping Sasori terbaring lemah.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"S-sesuai yang aku bicarakan di dalam telfon. Ini mengenai Naruto." Jawab Hinata. "Aku dan nii-chan baru tiba dari urusan penting di suna. Tanpa sengaja melintasi rumah kediaman kalian berdua. Lalu aku…" ujar Hinata terputus. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk lavender nya.

"Naruto di bawa oleh segerombolan pria dan Sasori berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto.." sambung Neji tahu jika adiknya itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Jika dilihat dari mobil yang mereka kendarai. Aku melihat sebuag logo yang mencolok. Banteng Api. Itu logo milik The Bull of Hell." Jelas Neji.

"The Bull of Hell.." bisik Sasuke. ia begitu tak asing dengan ciri – ciri logo yang Neji terangkan.

Flash back!

Sasuke naik pitam saat mendengar kabar kematian Karin. Sasuke dan anak buahnya menyerang markas Blow Evil dengan membabi buta. Ternyata dalam penyerangan itu Dark Eyes tidak sendiri.

.

Sebuah komplotan memanfaatkan penyerangan Dark Eyes untuk tujuan mereka entah apa itu. Sasuke hanya melihat seorang pria berkacamata bundar berambut abu – abu memikul sebuah karung besar dan memasukan karung itu kedalam bagasi mobil berlogokan Banteng Api yang sangat mencolok.

.

Merasa di perhatikan. Pria berkaca mata bundar itu bergegas masuk ke mobil seolah takut akan ada yang melihat kegiatan nya.

Flash back end!

"Saat aku dan Hinata turun dan berusaha membantu Sasori dan Naruto. Sayang nya kami terlambat. Kami hanya menemukan Sasori yang tergeletak di depan gerbang rumah mu dengan luka tikaman."

"Lalu? Kalian tau Naruto di mana?" Sasuke memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Neji, Hinata, Ten ten dan Gaara hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Orochimaru sedang melacak keberadaan Naruto." Timpal Sakura. "Aku menyisipkan Proyektor Detector di anting kiri Naruto tanpa sepengtahuannya. Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dari Orochimaru. Aku dengar ia akan ke sini."

Tangis Hinata terhenti mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari lisan Sakura. Begitu pun orang – orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Termasuk Sasuke?

.

.

.

Berita tentang penculikan yang di alami Uzumaki Naruto putri tunggal dari Uzumaki Minato dan Kushina menyebar begitu cepat bak kilat.

Zzttt zzttt.. telfon genggam Uchiha bungsu itu bergetar. Di lihatnya layar telfon genggamnya itu. Itachi. Ujarnya dalam Hati.

"Hn."

"Sas.. aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang Naruto. Bagaimana? Ada informasi lain? Tou-san panik dan depresi bukan kepalang saat ini" ujar Itachi dalam telfo.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Seolah – olah ia enteng – enteng saja menghadapi masalah ini. Namun sebenar nya Sasuke sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Ck.. dasar kau ini." Itachi berdecak sebal. Sasuke memutuskan telfonnya.

Setelah mendapat telfon dari Itachi. Datang lah sosok yang di tunggu – tunggu.

"Bagaimana? Ada hasil Orochimaru-san?" tanya Sakura bangkit dari duduk nya menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah berusaha melacak keberadaan Naruto dengan Proyektor Detector itu. Dan mendapat sinyal yang lemah tentang keberadaan Naruto. Tiba – tiba saja sinyal yang lemah itu menghilang." Jawab Orochimaru.

Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi suram lagi. Sempat ada harapan yang mereka rasakan tapi kini harapan itu seolah hilang dengan mudah di tiup angin.

"Tapi….. aku tau di mana keberadaan Naruto." Lanjutnya kembali membuat mata Hinata dan lain nya berbinar. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan wajah stoic nya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sudah ku duga ini akan berhasil." Ujar Sakura begitu bangga. Usaha nya tidak sia – sia.

"Di mana dia sekarang." Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hn.. tunggu sebentar." Orochimaru mengeluarkan Leptopnya dan menunjukan dimana letak kuadrat Naruto sekarang.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat tampilan di layar Orochimaru. Mustahil. Pikirnya.

Sasuke menatap lekat Orochimaru mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Orochimaru menyadari apa maksud Sasuke dan segera memberikan Flashdisk hasil copyan Proyektor Detector padanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu laju mobil nya menuju Uchiha Corp untuk menemui Itachi. Ia berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor kantor milik ayah nya itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dan centil dari kariawan ayahnya. Sasuke membuka kasar pintu ruangan sang kakak.

"Di mana Deidara.?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak sopan. Memasuki kantor ku tanpa permisi dan bertanya di mana pacar ku dengan ekspresi itu." Saut Itachi menganggap angin lalu pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke meja sang kakak. "Jawab aku." Raung Sasuke memukul kasar meja sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau mencari kekasih ku?" tanya Itachi menatap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Kekasih mu menculik Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Haah? Itu tidak mungkin Sas." Mata Itachi berkilat marah menatap sang adik.

"Terserah." Sasuke berbalik. Percuma ia bertanya pada Itachi. Pikirnya. "Aku akan menyerahkan bukti pada Tou-san."

"Tunggu…" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ikut. Akan aku pastikan Deidara bukan pelakunya. Dan apa yang kau katakan itu salah."

"Terserah." Jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke dan Itachi menuju ke perusahaan Uzumaki Corp. setibanya di sana. Mereka di suguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Kushina menangis tersedu – sedu di pelukan Mikoto yang terus berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Minato menenangkan Fugaku yang depresi, eh ('-')a .

"Etto~.." Itachi kebingungan. "Kenapa kau begitu tenang Minato-san."

"Hm.. Aku yakin Naruto akan baik – baik saja." Kata Minato tenang.

"Kenapa anda begitu yakin?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Karna Naruto adalah putriku." Jawabnya yakin.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain di mana Naruto di sekap. Naruto menatap dingin orang – orang yang berada di depannya. "Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ha ha ha.." terdengar suara tawa licik yang mengganggu indra pendengaran Naruto. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku jadi bergairah melihat ekspresimu. Kau semakin terlihat cantik dan sexy." Ujar pria berkacamata bundar seraya memegang kasar dagu Naruto.

"Naruto meludah tepat di wajah pria itu dan sontak pria itu memukul Naruto hingga kepalanya menyentuh lantai. "Berani nya kau.." raung nya.

"Hentikan Kabuto.. Nona akan marah besar jika Sampai melihat kau mendahuluinya."

Ujar pria bernama Kimimaro.

"Ck.." Kabuto mendengus kesal.

"Nona sudah datang." Ujar Zabuza yang tiba – tiba datang.

Naruto hanya diam dan masih menatap dingin orang – orang itu dengan posisi terbaring. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karna saat ini tangan dan kakinya terikat.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian wanita yang di maksud Zabuza pun datang menampakan wajahnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika melihat sosok wanita yang muncul itu. "Omae.." geram nya lirih tidak percaya melihat wanita berambut pirang sepertinya dengan rambut di kuncir ke belakang.

"Omae…"

"Hai Naruto." Panggil Wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau mau dari ku, Deidara."

"Uh Kowai Kowai, langsung to the point rupanya. Kau tidak ingin berbasa – basi dulu dengan sepupumu ini Naruto." Ucap Deidara dengan tangan berada di pipi.

"Cih.." Naruto berdecak sebal.

"Ahh.. baiklah – baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin berbasa – basi. Aku ingin meminta Sasuke." ujarnya.

Mendengar ucapan Deidara sontak membuat tawa Naruto pecah seketika."Apa – apaan ini. Kau menculiku hanya untuk meminta Sasuke. kau kira penculikan ini hanya sebuah guyonan belakang hah. Kau bisa saja di penjara karna telah menculik putri tunggal Uzumaki. Lagi pula, bukan kah kau sudah bersama Itachi, huh?."

Wajah Deidara berubah masam mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Kau sama sekali tidak ada takut – takutnya. Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa, huh?."

"Untuk apa aku mengetahui siapa dirimu itu. Tidak penting." Jawab Naruto sontak mendapat tendangan dari Deidara.

"Percuma aku berbicara dengan mu. Mungkin satu – satu nya cara agar aku mendapatkan Sasuke adalah dengan membunuh mu." Tukas Deidara seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ck.. kau menyukai Sasuke ya. Apa bagus nya sih si rambut unggas itu." Bisik Naruto dengan seringaian terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto merasa takut? Ah tidak. Sebenarnya ia begitu mudah lepas dari ikatan ini. Ia hanya akan menikmati masa – masa ia harus di culik kembali sama saat ia masih kecil dulu. Hn, Naruto memang sudah kenyang di culik. Tapi jika dengan sepupu nya sendiri? Itu akan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri..

.

.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana suami ku?." Tanya Kushina dalam isak tangisnya.

"Sebentar, aku dan Sasuke sedang membuka file yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru teman nya." Jawab Saut minato dengan mata yang terfokus di layar leptop. Itachi juga ikut melihat dan memperhatikan sesekali membantu jika terdapat kode keamanan yang harus di pecahkan.

Kini tampaklah lokasi di mana Naruto berada. Alangkah terkejutnya Itachi saat melihat lokasi keberadaan adik iparnya itu. "Rumah Deidara." Bisik nya pelan namun telinga Sasuke masih dapat mendengar suara kecil itu. Itachi berjalan mundur menjauh. Seisi ruangan bingung melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu." Tanya Minato.

"T-tidak paman. Tidak." Jawabnya seraya meninggalkan ruang kerja Minato.

Itachi menuju parkiran. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Deidara. Entah mengapa rasa nya ia masih belum percaya. Ia ingin memastikan dengan matanya sendiri.

Di rumah Deidara. Itachi membuka gagang pintu dengan setenang mungkin.

"Dei." Panggilnya pelan. Memastikan keberadaan penghuni di dalam rumah itu.

"Tachi. Kau datang?." Saut wanita itu dan menyambut Itachi dengan pelukan. Deidara terlihat seperti biasa. Pikirnya. Aalat itu pasti rusak. Pikir nya lagi.

"Ada apa kau kemari Itachi."

"Hn. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau baik – baik saja." Saut nya datar.

"Tentu saja aku baik – baik saja. Ayo masuk. Akan ku buatkan makan siang untuk mu." Deidara menarik Itachi ke dapur.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menghubungi polisi." Teriak Kushina tidak sabar.

"Tenang lah Istriku. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada putri kita. Kau tidak mau terjadi apa – apa pada Naruto kan." Ucap Minato mendekapnya dalam pelukan menenangkan sang istri.

"T-tapi Naruto-" Kushina kemabli menangis.

"Tenanglah Naruto akan baik – baik saja. Dia itu putri ku. Sekarang kita tidak akan menghubungi polisi biasa untuk menangani kasus ini." Tukas Minato. "Fugaku-"

Fugaku yang masih panik berusaha mencerna maksud Minato, dan akhirnya pun ia mengerti. Ia menelfon seluruh anggota Uchiha yang di kenal sebagai keamanan level internasional hanya Fugaku seorang lah yang bergelut dibidang bisnis namun bukan bearti ia bukan salah satu dari anggota keamanan level internasional itu. Terlebih lagi Fugaku adalah kepala keamanan level internasional.

"Bagaimana?."

"Hn. Masalah ini akan dituntaskan segera." Jawab Fugaku yang jauh lebih baik kelihatan nya.

"Mana Sasuke." tanya Mikoto mencari – cari putra bungsunya yang mendadak ikut menghilang. "Dia tidak di culik kan?"

Hening…

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu kendaraannya menuju kerumah Deidara. Tepat berada di depan rumahnya Sasuke menelfon salah satu anggota Blow Evil.

"Moshi – moshi.. siapa di sana, Sakura yang cantik di sini." Terdengar suara menyapa dari dalam telfon. Nyaris Sasuke ingin melempar telfon genggam nya itu namun di urungkan nya.

"Di mana Orochimaru?." Tanya nya ketus. Ck kenapa telfon genggam nya Orochimaru ada pada Sakura. Sasuke berdecak sebal dalam hati.

"Are.. tidak ingin bicara pada ku? Sedihnya." Sautnya dengan suara sedih yang di buat – buat.

"Hei. Ayolah. Aku sudah berada dekat dengan tempat penyekapan Naruto." Ujarnya.

"Ara.. baiklah – baiklah. Tapi sayang nya kau memang harus membicarakan nya pada ku. Karena Orochimaru masih sibuk dengan leptopnya. Dia memastikan lagi apa keberadaan Naruto memang benar di sana." Jelas Sakura. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?."

"Naruto di sekap di rumah kekasih Aniki ku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Haah.."

"Aku akan memastikan nya sekarang."

"Kau bermaksud melakukan nya sendiri? Hei. Bukan nya kau membenci Naruto?." pertanyaan Sakura sontak membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa dia sangat antusias untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. dan kenapa dia panik. Sasuke langsung memutuskan telefon nya. Ia bingung sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Ia sudah berada di depan rumah Deidara. Apa dia harus pulang? Pikirnya.

Ah sudahlah. Ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghubungi teman – teman nya.

"Hola Sas.. ada apa?." Terdengar suara seseorang menyaut dari dalam sana.

"Obito. Aku ingin kau dan yang lainnya melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa..?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menelusuri rumah Deidara dari luar. Di intip nya isi dalam rumah itu.

Ah damn. Itachi ada di dalam. Kali ini dia harus memikirkan susuatu cara untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke mondar – mandir di dekat jendela. Dan ia pun menemukan sebuah cara.

.

.

.

"Di mana anak mu itu suami ku?." Tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa dia gegabah. Dia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto sendiri. Si bodoh itu." Saut Fugaku.

"Kurasa kita juga harus segera menyusul. Aku rasa aku mulai sedikit cemas." Tukas Minato.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Kushina cepat.

"Hn.. baiklah.." jawab Minato.

Minato, Fugaku, Kusina dan Mikoto mulai bergerak. Para suruhan Fugaku juga hanya tinggal menunggu perintah.

.

.

.

Sasuke membunyikan bell rumah Deidara. Tidak lama kemudian Deidara pun menampakan wujudnya.

"Are. Sasuke-kun.." ujar nya tersipuh malu saat melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kali datang ke rumah nya.

"Di mana Naruto." ujarnya to the point.

"Hah.. a-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun. Hanya ada kakak mu di rumah kua." Sautnya.

Sasuke menunjukan Copy Located ke telfon genggam nya dan memperlihatkannya pada Deidara. Tampak terukir ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Deidara.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Deidara bukan pelakunya. Alat itu pasti rusak." Timpal Itachi.

"Diamlah. Kau tau tou-san dan paman Minato akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Tou-san juga sudah mengerahkan keamanan kepercayaannya." Saut Sasuke datar.

Rahang Itachi mendadak mengeras. Ini gawat. Pikirnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ayah nya akan mengerahkan keamanan Internasional. "Cih.." Itachi mendengus sebal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.. keterlaluan." Tawa Deidara tiba – tiba pecah. "Keterlaluan.. aku memang tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan anak emas itu ya. Pfft. Kalian semua melindunginya. Kalian semua membela nya. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang dia mau." Deidara meraucau tidak tentu arah.

"Apa maksud mu Dei." Itachi bingung. Dan Greb…

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar meregang tubuh Itachi erat. Begitu pun Sasuke. Itachi panik, ia semakin tidak mengerti situasi terlebih lagi tentang Deidara.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang merendahkan nya. "Di saat tertahan seperti ini kau masih bisa memasang wajah datar Sasuke sayang." Ujarnya seraya memegang dagu Sasuke. dan Itachi semakin bingung.

"Kau benar Honey. Aku yang menculik Naruto, dan ini ku lakukan untuk mu. Aku juga membunuh wanita itu juga untuk mu." Jelas Deidara.

"Jangan menyentuh ku." Protes Sasuke dingin.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Sas. Naruto akan mati. Dan kau akan menjadi milik ku." Raung Deidara.

Akhirnya Itachi bisa mencerna situasi sekarang. Jadi selama ini Deidara itu berpacaran dengan nya hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke? ia tidak percaya jika Deidara akan melakukan itu pada nya. Itachi hanya bisa tertunduk. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Ia ingin sekali mengamuk. Ia menyesal tidak mempercayai adik nya prihal Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu. Kau ingin membunuh Naruto?." Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Jangan macam- macam kau."

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan menemui Naruto sampai eksekusi nya selesai." Saut Deidara terkekeh di kuping Sasuke. "Gomen ne Itachi. Aku hanya memanfaatkan mu. Dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Jangan menangis ne." Ujar Deidara menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih tertunduk dalam regangan Zabuza.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Gumam Itachi lirih kemudian membanting kasar tubuh Zabuza dan menginjak titik fital nya hingga pingsan. "Jangan bercanda Dei. Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk di tangisi. Jangan coba – coba untuk menyentuh adik ipar ku."

Begitupun Sasuke yang kini sudah terbebas dari regangan pria bernama Kisame itu. Jangan menganggap remeh kedua bersaudara ini. Sasuke adalah ketua komplotan. Sedang kan kakak nya adalah mantan anggota komplotan mafia. Di tambah lagi Status Uchiha mereka, yang sedari kecil sudah di didik ilmu bela diri sedari kecil.

"Jadi kau adalah leader The Bull of Hell, huh?." Sulit di percaya tukas Sasuke.

"Hah?." Lagi – lagi Itachi terkejut dengan apa yang di bicarakan sang adik.

Tidak menunggu waktu lagi Sasuke dan Itachi memasuki rumah Deidara. Deidara masih mematung di luar rumah.

"Tidak. Rencana ku tidak boleh gagal." Bisik nya. "TIDAK BOLEH." Raung nya.

Teriakan Deidara sontak membuat anak buah yang lainnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"Ck menyebalkan.." Sasuke mulai muak dengan situasi saat ini.

Ia membantai seluruh anak buah Deidara dengan cepat yang pasti nya dengan bantuan sang kakak. Deidara terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya. Sasuke dan Itachi mencari – cari sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruang bawah tanah. Dan dapat. Pintunya berada di bawah karpet. Sasuke mengaiskan karpet tersebut dan membuka pintu yang terdapat di sana. Terlihat lah sebuah anak tangga yang menuntun ke bawah.

"Aniki. Kau urus saja kekasih mu itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Manta." Ralat Itachi.

"Ini." Sasuke melempar sebuah borgol kearah Itachi dan mulai memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

Itachi menangkap borgol yang di beri sang adik kemudian melirik ke arah mantan kekasih nya itu. Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Deidara yang masih diam mematung. Ia masih tidak percaya jika rencana nya akan berantaka seperti ini.

Clekk.. suara itu membuyarkan Deidara dari keterkejutan nya. Ia sontak meronta – ronta saat Itachi berhasil memborgol tangan nya.

"Tunggu lah di sini gadis nakal. Tunggu sampai suruhan Tou-san ku datang. Mungkin kita akan langsung menikah setelah nya." Ujar Itachi terkekeh.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhasil ke dasar anak tangga. Cahaya lampu menusuk mata Onyx Sasuke. membuat nya menutup mata indah nya itu dengan tangan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Tanya seorang wanita. Suara nya begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaiskan tangan dari matanya. Melihat siapa yang berbicara. Terlihat sosok Naruto yang duduk di ranjang yang mirip dengan ranjang rumah sakit. Naruto menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan kancing tidak di kaitkan sebatas dada. Selain itu paha mulus Naruto juga terekspose. Sasuke terperangah melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

"Jangan melihat ku seperti itu, Teme. Kau mau aku suntik mati, huh?." Ancam Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sasuke tersadar. Ia melihat sekitar.

"Apa kau mencari pria ini?." Tanyanya seraya menendang sosok pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kau membunuh nya?." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Ah tidak. Dia ingin menyuntik mati aku. Tapi aku menendang tangan nya dan membuat suntikan itu melayang. Sial nya suntikan itu terjatuh mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Terkena satu tetes saja dapat mematikan. Ya begitulah hasil nya." Saut Naruto seraya turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju anak tangga.

Sasuke sempat merasa menyesal karna ingin menolong wanita ini jika tahu jika wanita ini akan baik – baik saja. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto kembali ke atas. Dan ternyata Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato , Kushina dan para keamanan keluarga Uchiha sudah ada di sana.

"Naruto.." pekik Kushina seraya memeluk tubuh putrinya. "Yokatta.. kau baik – baik saja putriku. Ada yang terluka?" tanya Kushina Khawatir.

"Sudah ku katakan. Putriku akan baik – baik saja." Timpal Minato memeluk Istri dan putrinya. "Arigato Sasuke. kau harus bergerak sendiri menyelamatkan putri kami. Kami juga tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Deidara." Tukas Minato.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum di pelukan kedua orang tuanya itu. Fugaku pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Akan dia pastikan, jika Deidara akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Hari – Hari kembali kekediaman Naruto dan Sasuke. seperti biasa Naruto memasak sarapan namun kali ini membuat lebih dari porsi biasanya.

"Untuk siapa?." Tanya Sasuke masih sibuk dengan koran nya.

"Sasori. Dia sudah 2 minggu di rawat setelah kejadian itu. Aku harus meminta maaf pada nya. Gara – gara aku dia harus merasakan rumah sakit untuk pertama kali nya." Jawabnya seraya memasukan makanan itu kedalam kotak makanan. "Nah selesai." Bisik nya.

Naruto duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. dan mulai mencomot hidangan dengan anggun. Sasuke meletakan koran nya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanan nya.

"Kenapa tidak makan, huh?." Naruto merasa risih di perhatikan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas mulai memakan jatah makanan nya.

Suasana di kediama mereka berdua sudah seperti biasa. Namun kali ini sikap Naruto jauh lebih lembut dari biasa nya. Bahkan Naruto kadang – kadang mengeluarkan tingkah yang menggemaskan menurut Sasuke.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke di sela – sela makan nya.

"Apa." Sautnya.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah amplop pada Naruto. "Apa ini?." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Buka." Peritah nya datar.

Naruto pun membuka amplop itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat isi di dalam nya. Ternyata undangan perniakahan antara Hinata dan Kiba. Naruto tidak menyangka jika komplotanya dan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini. Pernikahan enemy. Pikirnya. Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat isi undangan tersebut.

"Acara nya besok?." Tanya Naruto memastika. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita pergi." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Naruto itu wajah nya mendadak memerah. Ia baru pertamakali melihatnya senyuman seperti itu dari Naruto.

Jantung nya yang stabil mendadak berdetak cepat. Oh damn apa yang terjadi pada nya. Apa dia terkena penyakit jantung? Pikir Sasuke.

Bersambung…

**Bagaimana chapter ini..?**

**Saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Jadi mohon kripik dan santan nya.**

**Ryuusuke583: iya happy end kok *^_^* **

**Iya Yu ganbatte **

**Soal misterinya liat aja entar di chap depan**

**RisaSano: liar pairnya ya xD si pantat ayam memang nyebelin. Tapi Yu lebih nyebelin deh rasa nya :'3**

**Hyull: Yu kalap. Bersambungnya memang bener bener ga elit**

**Winteraries: iya Sasu udah tau yang sebenar nya tentang karin tapi ga semua *^_^***

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: wah pen name yang super sekali :'v Yu suka. Yu kasi 4 jempol + jempol kaki. Iya memang rumit Yu juga merasa begitu. **

**Yoroshiku mo kaze-san *^_^***

**Nelsonthen52: liat di chap depan *^_^* **

**Di usahain fast **

**Shirube Hikari: iya Sasuke ooc bangt :'( gomen.. itu ketidak sengajaan**

**Khioneizys: di usahain fast *^_^***

**Hanazawa Kay: semoga saja. Thanks udh mampir**

**Aiko Michishige: ini udah lanjut**

** .777: keliatan banget ya.. hihihi gomen xD **

**Ini udah lanjut**

**Dewi15: ini udah lanjut**

** 85: nah soal ino nanti baca di chap depan. Sebenar nya pas Naruto di culik deidara ada memberitahukan yang sebenarnya tentang kematian ino.**

**HafizaKun: iya ini udah next**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay.. sampai ke chapter 5..**

**Maaf aga telat update.. soal nya file nya korupt mulu #plak curhat**

**Oh ya selamat menikmati cerita baru yang yu buat.. MH :3**

**Langsung saja..**

**Here we go,,**

**Harap membaca warning sebelum membaca cerita!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, typo, ngabal, alur kecepetan, kalimat ga beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't like, don't read..**

**Complicated (chap 5)**

Di pesta pernikahan antara dua keluarga besar Inuzuka dan Hyuuga. Tampak sekali begitu banyak orang penting dan petinggi – petinggi perusahan datang ke acara tersebut. Kenapa tidak. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Inuzuka merupakan keluarga terpandang ke tiga dan keempat setelah Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Pesta pernikahan yang di buat pun bukan main mewahnya. Dekorasi serba lavender kesukaan Hinata, super elegant. Mencerminkan kelembutan dari sang pengantin wanita.

Sepasang pengantin tengah berdiri di panggung yang di hiasi dengan relief bunga lavender dengan anggun nya. Di tambah lagi dengan pakaian serba putih yang mereka berdua kenakan, benar – benar kontras dengan dekorasi ruangan.

Tampak terlukis rona bahagia di wajah Hinata begitu pun Kiba saat menyalami para tamu yang datang ke panggung singgasana mereka berdua yang hendak bersalaman. Image yang dulu pernah ada tampak di buang mentah – mentah oleh mereka berdua. Yang ada sekarang hanya kisah hidup yang baru dengan mereka berdua sebagai pemeran utamanya. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

Tapi mereka tak seserasi pasangan yang baru datang ini. Sasuke dan Naruto. Berjalan bergandengan dengan anggun nya memikat setiap hadirin yang datang ke pesta itu.

Naruto tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun orange ketat yang memperlihatkan punggung mulus nya. Dan Sasuke tampak sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya dan rambut melawan grafitasi andalannya.

Pasangan yang terlihat sempurna dilihat, dari luar.

Mereka berjalan kearah panggung pengantin bermaksud untuk memberi selamat secara langsung kepada mempelai laki – laki atau pun perempuan.

"Naruto, kau datang." Ujar Hinata senang.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan. Aku harus datang dan harus ada di sini untuk melihat momentum bersejarah mu untuk seumur hidupmu. Selamat atas pernikahan mu Hinata-chan. Aku turut bahagia." Jawab Naruto antusias. Hinata sudah seperti saudara bagi Naruto. Tentu saja ia harus ada di moment bahagia nya Hinata.

"Arigato Naruto."

"Hum.. kau tahu Sasori masih belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat hadir di sini."

"Aku tahu Naruto. Tidak apa – apa. Yang terpenting adalah kesehatan dan kesembuhan nya." Jawab Hinata tulus.

"Hum.. ia mengangguk.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah asik berbincang. Dan Kiba masih menatap teman nya yang sama sekali tidak berbicara atau memberikan kata selamat untuk nya.

"Hoi. Kau ini teman ku atau bukan, Sas." Pekik Kiba kesal. "Kau datang kemari hanya menjadi sopir pribadi Naruto? Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan selamat untuk ku. Aku ini sedang menikah, H." ucap nya memberi penekanan pada kata menikah.

"Selamat." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu. Kau sama sekali tidak tulus mengucapkan kata 'selamat'mu itu." Kiba sweatdrop. Jika ini bukan pernikahan nya mungkin ia akan menyeret Sasuke keluar dan mengajak nya berkelahi.

"Are. Naruto." Terdengar suara wanita dari arah punggung Naruto, sontak gadis pirang itu menoleh.

"Temari-nee." Pekik Naruto sembari menghambur ke pelukan Temari. "Kau juga datang Gaara, Kankuro?."

"Hn." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Tentu saja. Ini pernikahan adik sahabat ku." Saut Kankuro.

"Waah. Kau tampak semakin cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah Hinata. Selamat atas pernikahan mu." Ujar Temari melemparkan senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Arigato Temari-chan."

"Aku baik." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia suami mu, Naruto?." Temari menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sas, dia Temari, kakak angkat ku dan ini Kankuro dan Gaara." Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke pada ketiga orang dari suna ini.

"Hn. Sasuke." Jawab nya sembari menjabat tangan Temari, Kankuro dan sedikit berat hati harus menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Waahh.. Uchiha. Selamat Naruto. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Goda Temari.

"Urusai Temari-nee." Ucap Naruto ketus. "Ah. Temari-nee, Kankuro, apa kalian sudah tahu Sasori masuk rumah sakit?."

"eee mengalihkan pembicaraan.. hm sudah. Gaara yang memberitahukannya pada kami." Jawab Temari sedikit tertunduk.

"Saaah.. ini adalah moment bahagia. Jadi jangan ada yang murung. Hinata dan suami nya pasti tidak nyaman." Raung Kankuro menyemagati seraya merangkul Temari dan Gaara. "Lagi pula. Sasori bai – baik saja. Dia itu kuat." Lanjutnya.

"Yah.. kita tidak boleh bersedih di moment bahagia Hinata dan Kiba." Timpal Temari.

Dan begitulah saat Naruto bertemu dengan ke tiga orang yang di besarkan bersama dengan dirinya ini. Pesta yang khidmat menjadi riuh dan penuh dengan suara tawa.

.

.

.

Di perjalan ke kediaman Sasuke dan Naruto. Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal saat mengingat kejadian di pesta tadi.

Saat di acara itu. Naruto terus – terus merengek agar tetap tinggal hingga acara usai dengan alasan ia ingin berada di moment bersejarahnya Hinata hingga selesai. Sebenarnya alasan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak logis menurut pemikiran Uchihanya. Setidak nya Naruto sudah datang untuk melihat acara itu dan tidak perlu untuk tinggal hingga acara Usai. Tetapi entah mengapa, rengekan Naruto membuat alasan itu berubah menjadi logis.

Kini Sasuke menyesali keputusanya karena ia harus pulang larut malam. Sasuke melirik sang istri dengan ekor matanya.

Yang di lihat tidak menyadari dan hanya cengar – cengir sembari bersenandung. Apa itu karena Sasuke mengabulkan keinginan nya untuk tetap tinggal di pesta? Jika memang begitu. Artinya Naruto merupakan tipe orang yang senang melebihkan suatu hal.

Merasa di perhatikan Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa." Tanya nya innocent.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali memfokuskan diri kejalan raya yang ia lalui kini.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bersenandung hingga tiba kekediaman mereka.

Mungkin ia tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah menanti mereka di rumah. Naruto turun dari mobilnya dengan bantuan uluran tangan Sasuke. Kemudian menggemnggam tangan nya hingga di depan pintu.

Sasuke memutar knop pintu dan…

"Okaeri naruto." Pekik dua orang wanita dari dalam.

"Kaa-chan, bibi Mikoto." Pekik Naruto kaget. "A-ada apa ini." Tanya nya kebingungan mendadak kedua orang tuanya, mertua dan kakak iparnya ada di sini.

"Dengarkan Fugaku berbicara." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman penuh arti terukir di bibirnya.

"Are." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya mendeathglare kakanya nya yang senyum – senyum gaje menatap dirinya.

"Ne.. kalian berdua duduklah. Tidak enak jika berbicara sambil berdiri." Cicit Kushina sembari menarik putra putrinya menuju Sofa.

"Ayo di mulai Fugaku." Tukas Minato mengisyaratkan dengan anggukan agar Fugaku mulai membuka mulut.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama Fugaku langsung to the poin. "Aku ingin kalian memberikan ku seorang cucu."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Satu detik…

Dua deting…

Satu menit….

"APAAAAAA!" teriakan Sasuke dan Naruto memenuhi ruangan. Mereka benar – benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Fugaku.

"A-apa maksud paman. B-bukan nya terlalu cepat. A-aku masih 17 tahun" Saut Naruto masih dalam kondisi shocknya.

Sasuke hanya menatap ayah nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan meminta hal yang gila.

"Kau tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Aku harus mendapatkannya." Tukas Fugaku tajam dan begitu menuntut. Fugaku is absolut. ia selalu benar dan ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jangankan cucu dari Naruto. Jika ia menginginkan bulan pun harus ia dapatkan.

"T-tapi kenapa begitu tiba – tiba paman." Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan penuturan sang mertua. Sang ibu dan sang ayah? Yaah mereka hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi putra dan putrinya.

"Semalam. Aku bermimpi aku sedang bermain dengan cucu ku. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru indah seperti mu Naruto." Jawab Fugaku. Pandangan nya melembut menatap Naruto. Ia benar – benar menginginkan jika mimpinya itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka. "Aku ingin tidak sabar menjadi seorang kakek. Aku ingin segera memiliki seorang cucu. Jadi untuk menjalankan rencana ku ini aku ingin mengirim kalian berbulan madu ke Paris." Lanjut Fugaku mutlak.

Naruto hanya ternganga lebar. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bahkan ia belum menganggap si pantat ayam ini sebagai suaminya. Sekarang ia harus berhubungan intim untuk memberikan mertuanya ini cucu?

"Besok pagi kalian akan di jemput. Jadi bersiap – siaplah. Kalian akan tinggal di kediaman Senju saat di Paris nanti." Setelah mengatakan hal yang gila. Mertua dan orang tuanya nyelonong pergi. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini diam mematung. Mencerna perkataan Fugaku dari awal hingga akhir.

"Sekarang apa." Keluh Naruto tersadar dari keterdiamannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ini akan mudah baginya. Karna sebagai pria ia hanya tinggal melakukannya saja. Tapi itu akan sulit jika sang wanita nya ini berego tinggi seperti Naruto.

"Aku harus melakukan nya dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai." Keluhnya lagi sembari menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian menghembuskan nya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti mendengus. Lebih baik kita berkemas. Besok pagi kita pasti sudah di jemput."

"Hm.." Naruto bangkit dengan malas menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Pukul 04.30 mereka sudah di jemput dengan limosin hitam milik Fugaku. Mereka membawa barang bawaan mereka dan memasukan nya kedalam bagasi. Dengan wajah kantuk Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki mobil.

"Kalian tidak terlihat senang saat berbulan madu? Jika itu pengantin lain. Mereka akan sangan menunggu moment ini."

"Urusai baka aniki." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kalian sama sekali belum pernah melakukan nya? Oh Sasuke. Aku sekarang meragukan kejantanan mu. Kau bisa menolak sosok wanita sexy yang sudah lama tidur di samping mu?." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke melemparkan deathglare pada kakaknya yang hanya di balas tawa geli dari Itachi. Yaah.. tapi tapi apa yang di katakan Itachi cukup ada benar nya juga.

Jika di perhatikan Naruto memang err sexy. Ah sudah lah. Ia tidak ingin berfikiran yang macam – macam saat ini.

Sepertinya Naruto melanjutkan mimpinya yang terhenti tadi hingga ia tiba di bandara.

.

.

.

Di tahanan. Para pengawas tengah panik karna kaburnya dua orang tahanan yang mereka tangkap beberapa minggu lalu bersama keamanan internasional yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha. Suara alaram mengiang – ngiang di subuh yang seharusnya sepi.

"Bagaimana ini, pak." Tanya tahanan itu begitu panik.

Sang jendral nya menyandarkan dagunya ke dua tanggannya seolah berfikiir.

"Kita sudah di perintahkan oleh Uchiha untuk mengawasi tahanan ini."

"Kita harus mencarinya. Bagaimana pun caranya kita harus menemukannya." Sang jendral membuka mulut mengeluarkan sebuah perintah.

"BAIK." Jawab para pengawas itu serentak.

"CK.. baka."

"Nona. Aku mendapatkan sebuah berita."

"Ah. Apa itu Zabuza?."

"Uchiha Sasuke akan berbulan madu ke Paris."

"APA.." geram gadis itu. "Tidak akan ku biarkan my lovely berbulan madu dengan wanita itu. Zabuza. Pesankan tiket untuk ku juga. Kita harus pergi ke Paris sekarang." Titahnya.

"Wakatta, nona."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil dengan lesu. Keluarga nya sudah menunggu di bandara untuk melepas kedua putra putrinya ke Paris. Mereka akan sangat merindukan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. Lumayan lama mereka tidak akan bertemu, kira – kira 3 bulan.

"Naru. Sampaikan Salam ku pada nenek dan kakek mu." Ujar Kushina sambil memeluk sosok putri.

"Hm.. baik Kaa-chan." Angguk Naruto mengerti melepaskan pelukan nya pada sang ibu.

"Sampaikan salam ku juga." Timpal Minato sembari memeluk Naruto. "Jangan lupa memberikan kabar."

"Hm.." angguk Naruto.

"Ingat Sas. Kau harus berhasil memberi ku seorang cucu." Ujar Fugaku mutlak. Ia menginginkan putra bungsu nya itu berhasil membuat Naruto hamil.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber hn ria dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ini akan sulit." Gumam Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Kami berangkat dulu. Sebentar lg pesawatnya check out." Tukas Naruto sembari menarik kopernya dan menggandeng sang suami.

"Jaa Naruto. Kabari aku jika sudah berhasi." Pekik Mikoto. Naruto hanya menoleh dan tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

Di bandara Internasional Paris. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang. Mata nya tersu melemparkan pandangan keseluru penjuru ruang tunggu.

"Lama sekali." Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu pun muncul.

"Kau lama sekali Zabuza. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga selama ini." Omelnya.

"Maafkan aku Nona. Aku membawakan kendaraan anda dan informasi di mana Naruto akan tinggal." Jawab nya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mendengus kasar. Zabuza menuntun nona nya itu menuju ke kendaraan yang akan mereka gunakan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan sudah ada sosok wanita bertopeng menunggunya di dalam mobil ber tipe limosin itu.

"Siapa dia?." Tanya gadis pirang itu tidak senang.

"Dia adalah tangan kanan ku. Dia yang akan menyampaikan beritanya pada mu." Jawab Zabuza.

"Apa beritanya." Gadis pirang itu tidak sabaran.

"Mereka berdua akan tinggal ke kediaman senju, Nona Deidara." Jawab sosok bertopeng itu di sela ia membuka penutup wajahnya.

"Haku." Gumamnya tak percaya.

Haku adalah pelayan yang paling di percaya kakek buyutnya yang masih hidup, Hasirama Senju.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi tangan kanan nya Zabuza."

"Ceritanya panjang, nona. aku mengikuti tuan Zabuza karna keinginan ku sendiri."

"Dasar penghianat." Deidara tertawa renyah saat mengetahui satu kenyataan. "Tapi tidak masalah. Kau bekerja dengan ku. Jadi Anak itu pulang ke rumah nenek ANGKATnya." tuturnya sembari memberikan penekanan pada kata angkat.

"Hm." Angguknya.

"Baiklah. Lets go. Setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ku di sini. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mendarat di bandara intenasional Paris. Ia benar – benar merasakan lelah yang belum perna mereka rasakan.

"NARUTO." Pekik Tsunade tidak jauh dari berdirinya Naruto

"Nenek."

"Ah.. kau sudah sangat besar." Ucap Tsunade sembari memeluk tubuh cucunya penuh rindu. "Aku merindukan mu."

"Aku juga nenek."

"Jadi ini suami mu Naruto." Tanya Tsunade sembari mengarahkan pandangan nya pada sesosok pria yang memiliki rambut melawan grafitasi.

"Hm." Angguk Naruto lemas. Demi tuhan. Ia benar – benar sangat lelah.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu. Uchiha-san." Ujar Tsunade sambil memeluk tubuh suami dari cucunya itu.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi perlakuan Tsunade.

"Kalian terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kita lekas pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian." Ujar Jiraya sembari membuka kan pintu mobil type limo berwarna putih untuk kedua cucu dan istrinya.

Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki mobil. Ia hanya menginginkan mengistirahatkan tubunya saat ini.

Mobil pun melsat menuju ke tempat tujuan.

"Kau tahu. Tidak hanya kau yang pulang saat ini." Ucap Jiaraya memecah keheningan.

"Bukan hanya aku? Siapa?." Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti." Saut Tsunade melemparkan senyuman misterius kearah Naruto. "Sepertinya Suami mu sangat kelelahan." Ujar Tsunade melihat kearah Sasuke yang tertidur di bahu mungil Naruto.

Naruto pun sontak melihat kearah pandangan Tsunade. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah innocent sang suami saat tertidur.

"Dia pasti lelah." Bisiknya pelan dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di kediaman Senju tepat pukul 07.00 WPB (waktu paris barat :v).

Ribuan pelayan telah menanti berbaris rapi di hamalan mansion menanti primadona mereka yang kini sudah kembali.

"Welcome Miss Naruto, and Mr. Sasuke." Ucap mereka serentak.

Naruto hanya melemparkan senyuman sebagai jawaban dan Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto mendorong pintu besar di hadapan nya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat pertama kali saat memasuki Mansion tempat ia di besarkan.

"Hay sepupuku. Sudah lama tidak melihat mu."

"O-omae." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke serentak.

**Bersambung…**

**Ne minna.. Naruto yang aku buat ini sifat nya hampir mirip sama Yu. Sok jual mahal :v fuahahahhahah**

**Thanks for: nelsonthen52||hanazawa kay||Arum Junnie||MytaKazahana12||Dewi15||Hyull||Aiko Michishige||veira sadewa||Ryuusuke583||Tsumehaza-Arief||winteraries||HafizaKun||saera||Ahari||Putri||L.I.W 19||Ollanara511|| ||khioneizys **

**Maaf buat alur yang Yu buat kecepetan, sasuke nya terlalu ooc, typo bertebaran dan kurang nya menjiwai situasi dalam cerita. Yu masih akan terus belajar :D **

**Ganbatte. Makasih untuk readers atas suport, kripik dan santan nya. **

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomenasai updatenya lama, laptop nya Yu rusak.. perlu perjuangan buat update :') .. langsung aja deh

Here we go,,  
Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Sasufemnaru  
Rate: M  
Warn: gaje, typo akut, absurd, update lama dan lain lain

.  
.

Complicated chap 6

Flash Back~

Seorang pria berbaju polisi berjalan dengan entengnya melintasi deretan jeruji besi dengan sebuah kunci yang mencantel di pinggang nya. Langkah nya terhenti di sebuah jeruji besi milik Deidara.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sora" Ucap Deidara kesal dengan badan meringkuh di kasur tahanan kedinginan.

"Maaf nona, saya harus memastikan semua aman" jawab pria bernama sora.

"Cepat keluarkan aku. Tempat menjijikan ini membuatku muak"

"Wakatta." Sora membuka jeruji itu dan mengeluarkan Deidara dari tahan. Sora sudah memastikan apa yang terjadi berikutnya, kosekuensi nya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya. Setidaknya.. dia sudah melumpuhkan CCTV dan barang bukti yang akan menjerumuskan dirinya.

Flash Back End~

"WHAT THE-,..." kagetnya setengah mati. Sama hal nya Sasuke. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Bukan nya Deidara berada di penjara? Pikir mereka berdua serentak.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu sepupu ku sayang." Cicit Deidara dengan suara lembut yang di buat - buat. "Apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Wah wah.. ini dia Cucu favorit ku"

"Kakek hasirama?!"

"Jangan hanya memanggil ku. Beri buyut mu ini pelukan rindu" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menghambur ke pelukan kakek yang sangat ia rindukan. Buyut? Tentu saja.. Hasirama Senju adalah kakek dari nenek Naruto. Entahlah.. obat apa yang ia minum, ia akan terlihat tetap muda di umurnya yang ratusan tahun. Sama seperti Nenek nya, Tsunade.

"Cicit ku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik" puji Hasirama sambil menatap lekat wajah cantik cicitnya itu.

"Apa kau sehat Kakek?" Tanya Naruto penuh rasa Khawatir.

"Aku sangat sehat. Lihat." Jawab Hasirama sembari mengeluarkan gaya bak binaragawam.

"Ahahaha baiklah kakek, syukurlah kau sehat, kakek, ini-,..."

"Suami mu" potong Hasirama.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ikhlas jika cicit ku menikah" ucap Hasirama penuh dramatik. Sasuke hanya bersweatdrop ria di buatnya.

"Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ya ya ya... keluarga mu adalah saingan bisnis terberat Minato cicit ku"

Dan Deidara pun terabaikan. Deidara mengutuk dengan sumpah serapah orang yang mengabaikannya itu.

.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah." Gumam Naruto sembari melihat sekeliling kamar nya dahulu.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon dan mengagumi panorama kota paris di malam hari dengan leluasa. Setidak nya sampai Sasuke selesai mandi.

Pikirannya melayang - layang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat dirinya, Ino, Deidara dan Shion begitu dekat dan akrab. Air mata Naruto perlahan jatuh. Kenangan manis itu kini menjadi pahit. Entah itu ulah Deidara atau dirinya.

Naruto merasakan jemari hangat menyentuh pelupuk matanya yang lembab.

"S-sasuke" sentak nya kaget.

"Kau baik - baik saja. Aku tidak pernah melihat mu menangis sebelumnya." Sedikit ada perasaan khawatir di benar Sasuke. Naruto yang biasa ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tegar, cerewet, menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat sisi lemah Naruto.

"Daijobu da" jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya larut dalam masa lalu" Akunya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sepertinya Naruto mengerti maksud diam nya Sasuke. Ia mulai menceritakan masa lalunya hingga sekarang.  
Sasuke mengusap bahu Naruto. Memberi isyarat agar Naruto sabar. Masalah keluarganya tak serumit itu. Siapa yang menyangka jika Naruto hanyalah cicit dari anak angkat Stunade, Minato.

Namun perlakuan yang Naruto dapatkan begitu special di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekap Naruto. Memberikan nya ketenangan. Terkadang Sasuke bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu baik pada wanita yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai suami. Memangnya Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai istri?

BRUAKKKK

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak kaget. Secara refleks melepas pelukan hangat mereka secara tidak rela.

"Naru nee-sama." Pekik seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun itu.

"S-shion."

"Nee-sama, aitakatta. Kenapa kau lama sekali tidak datang kemari. Aku sangat - sangat merindukan mu." Ucapnya sambil menghambur di pelukan Naruto.

"Gomen ne. Aku juga merindukan mu. Kau sudah besar Shion. Kau menjadi gadis yang cantik." Ujar Naruto sambil membelai surai pirang panjang Shion lembut.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap heran pria asing yang bersama kakak sepupunya.

"Dia suamiku." Jelas Naruto.

"Waa. Souka. Dozo yoroshiku. Watakushi wa Shion Senju desu." Ucapnya memperkenalkam diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Saut Sasuke singkat.

"Nee-sama. Ternyata kau memiliki suami yang tampan." Puji Shion.

Sasuke tersenyum di balik wajah stoic nya.

"Jangan memujinya, Shion. Dia bisa besar kepala nantinya." Ledek Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke malas.

"Ne ne.. sumimasen, aku sudah mengambil waktu berdua kalian dengan tidak sopan." Sesal Shion. "Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Oyasuminasai." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Oyasumi mo." Balas Naruto. Sosok Shion pun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia Shion, adik kandung Ino. Yang aku ceritakan tadi."

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Hn."

"AAARRGGHHH."

BUUKK...

Bantal melesat melebihi kecepatan cahaya ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Walau sedikit ada semburat merah di pipi mereka karena mengingat adegan pelukan yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sikap merek seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi... hati mereka~

.

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Sinar matahari pagi nan hangat menghambur ke wajah sepasang suami istri yang tengah tidur dengan pose yang mengejutkan. Naruto meliut - liut mengumpulkan nyawa. Entah kenapa tidur nya terasa nyaman malam ini. Apa karena guling hangat yang ia peluk?

"Nona muda, Tuan muda. Sarapan sudah si- ,... Kyaaaa m-maaf" pelayan yang masuk itu tiba - tiba keluar dengan gelagapan.

"Hee~ dia kenapa?" Naruto kebingungan masih dengan posisi awal. "M-masaka! Jangan - jangan." Ia menoleh kearah sesosok hangat yang ia peluk.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" jeritnya. "Kenapa aku memeluk mu Sasuke brengsek."

Sasuke menggosok - gosok telinganya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan di terbangun dengan cara yang tidak elit.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Geram Sasuke.

"Gyaaahh." Teriak Naruto lagi sambil memeluk tubuh nya sendiri. Ia begitu syok. Kenapa ia bisa berfikir tidurnya nyenyak karena memeluk Sasuke. Dan pantas saja maid rumah senju keluar dengan perasaan panik. Dia pasti berfikir yang macam - macam, fikir Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak senang dengan sikap Naruto barusan.

"J-jangan tanya." Sautnya cepat. Bergegas ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam penuh kebingungan. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Batinnya. Tapi yang jelas tidur nya kali ini terasa sangat - sangat nyaman. Sasuke tak tahu penyebab nya. Apa karena ranjang milik keluarga senju? Mungkin saja.

.

Di lantai bawah tepatnya di meja makan. Seluruh keluarga sudah berkumpul. Begitupun Deidara. Naruto sedari tadi tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Deidara.

Wajah Deidara begitu tenang. Ketenangan Deidara membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Apa yang Deidara rencanakan? Itu yang kini Naruto pertanyakan.

"Nande? Sepupu ku? Kenapa kau sedari tadi menatap ku dengan tatapan curiga?" Deidara membuka mulut di tengah proses makan.

"Ie nanimo." Jawab Naruto malas. Jadi Deidara sedang bersandiwara, pikirnya. Itu membuat Naruto semakin yakin jika Deidara merencanakan sesuatu.

.

Sarapan sudah selesai. Ia ingin sekali jalan jalan ke kebun bunga belakang tempat dulu ia dan Ino sering bermain.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jalan - jalan." Jawab Naruto ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mendadak teringat kejadian pagi tadi saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku ikut."

"Hah? Kau gila. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau yang gila. Kau membawa ku ke sini dan kau meninggalkan ku seniri."

"Ralat. Orang tua ku." Bantahnya.

"Hn."

"Ah baiklah - baiklah." Naruto menyerah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan - jalan ke taman berduaan. Romantis sekali.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi mereka diikuti. Hingga tiba di taman.

"Hei Stunade. Kau ini kenapa kita harus membuntuti mereka?." Gerutu Jiraya.

"Jangan berisik. Nanti kita ketahuan. Kau tahu, kenapa Minato mengirim mereka ke sini"  
"Kenapa?"

"Mereka harus memberi Minato cucu, yang artinya cicit kita. Aku mendukung keputusan Minato"

"Merepotkan." Ucap Jiraya malas.

.

Naruto begitu merindukan tempat ini. Kenangan masa kecil nya terbayang lagi begitu jelas. Saat dirinya dan Ino bermain.

Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan gelagat Naruto. Ide para orang tua untuk membawa mereka untuk bulan madu bukan lah ide yang bagus. Naruto lebih banyak melamun dan diam. Tidak seperti biasa. Ini membuat Sasuke risih.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke mari lagi setelah kematian, sepupumu." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Jelas bukan." Saut Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Sudah jelas aku ingin menerima kematian Ino. Dan tidak ingin mengenang masalalu yang manis ini."

"Tak ku sangka hidup mu tidak begitu mengasikan." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah rindangnya pohon.

"Hidup ku memang tidak menyenangkan." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari andalannya dan duduk di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Diam... mereka dia menikmati sejuknya angin sepoi - sepoi. kicauan burung, bunyi jangkrik mendominasi indra pendengaran. Tiba saatnya keheningan itu berganti dengan jeritan - jeritan.

Naruto sontak berdiri. Hatinya menjadi cemas.

"S-sasuke." Panggilnya sambil mengoyang - goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang terlelap.

Sasuke membuka sebelah mata onyxnya. "Diamlah. Berbahaya jika kita ke sana sekarang." Saut Sasuke tenang.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau tahu jika Deidara merencanakan sesuatu. Aku sudah memastikan itu. Dia memang merencanakan sesuatu." Jelas Sasuke.

"B-bagaimana dengan keluarga ku dan para pelayan." Naruto semakin panik. Ia refleks berlari menghampiri keluarganya. Tapi aksinya itu di hentikan Sasuke.

"Mereka mengincar mu atas perintah Deidara. Keluarga mu aman. Teman - teman ku sudah mengamankan keluargamu." Timpal Sasuke cepat.

"Sampaikapan kita akan menunggu?"

"Sampai mereka menemukan kita."

"Kau gila."

"Ini rencana."

.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke mereka datang. Dan dugaannya jika Naruto yang menjadi incaran mereka pun benar.

Sasuke bangkit dari baringnya. Memasang kuda - kuda siap bertarung. "Kau tahu. Aku mulai berfikir akan melindungi mu dari sepupu mu yang gila ini." Akunya.

"Hah?!" Naruto hanya terperangah. Apa dia salah dengar. Atau Sasuke sudah membuka hatinya yang dulu hanya di penuhi segala hal tentang karin.

Mungkin Naruto adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Satu fakta nya, Naruto hanyalah seorang wanita. Di tambah lagi belakangan ini Naruto terlihat lemah dimata Sasuke. Dan lawannya? Segerombolan pria berbadan kekar suruhan Deidara.

Soal keluarga Naruto yang sudah aman hanya dustanya. Ia ingin menlindungi Naruto.

Sasuke menendang memukul membanting suruhan Deidara yang kelihatannya tak habis - habis. Sial. Umpat Sasuke. Ia tidak akan mampu melawan mereka semua. Dengan cekatan ia menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan apa lagi membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Oh shit, dia baru menyadari jika si brengsek ini sangat tampan dan terlihat keren sekarang.

Blusshhh..

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam.  
Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sial, mereka mengikuti. Sesekali jua ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Saat melihat Naruto, Sasuke sedikit merasa cemas.

"Apa kau sakit?, wajah mu merah."

"A-aku b-baik - baik saja." Saut Naruto cepat.  
Sasuke mempercepat larinya, menelusuri setiap hutan menghilangkan jejak mereka. Hingga tiba di sebuah bukit yang lumayan jauh dari Senju mansio.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Tenaga nya sedikit terporsir karena harus menggendong Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk mendaki bukit itu dan menuju sungai di bawahnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Di sini. Kau bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"H-hai." Sial kenapa Naruto menjadi gadis yang sangat pemalu. Melebihi Hinata. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto mendaki di atas bukit. Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk mereka tiba di puncak. Dan sekitar 25 menit untuk turun jika tidak ada hambatan. Setidak nya syukurlah jika Deidara dan anak buahnya jauh di belakang.

.

"Kemana perginya mereka." Raung Deidara pada anak buah nya. Suaranya menggema di sesisi Senju mansion.

"M-maaf nona. Mereka berdua melarikan diri ke hutan.

"Apa - apaan ini Deidara?" Hauk Hashirama.

Deidara menyeringai. "Kenapa kakek? Lebih baik kau diam atau ku akhiri hidup kalian semua yang ada di sini."

"K-kau?" Stunade kehabisan kata - kata untuk cucu nya yang satu ini.

"Kau terkejut nenek? Aku akan membuat mu terkejut lagi dengan fakta yang aku miliki. Jika aku yang membunuh Ino cucu kebanggaan mu. Sekarang aku akan membunuh Naruto yang menjadi penggantinya lalu mengambil my luv Sasuke." Ucapnya tanpa takut.

"Tch, aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan membesarkan seorang pembunuh." Sesal Stunade.

"Kau menyesal? HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Deidara pecah. "Ini semua salah kalian."

Penyesalan Stunade semakin menjadi - jadi. Karena dahulu ia pernah mengabaikan Naruto, menuduh hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Selam ini anak dari Minato begitu baik.

Hasirama berdiri. Entah kenapa ikatan di tangannya terlepas "Jangan coba - coba untuk menyentuh cicit ku." Hashirama benar - benar murka.

Satu fakta mengenai Senju. Senju memiliki tenaga dan kemampuan yang di atas rata - rata. Itu yang di warisi Deidara.

Tak hanya Hashirama yang berhasil membebaskan diri secara misterius. Stunade dan jiraya pun.

"Hentikan ulah mu sekarang." Titah Hashirama.

"JANGAN HARAP" raung Deidara.

.

Di lereng bukit. Sasuke menemukan anak sungai yang sudah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya. Ia mengambil beberapa balok kayu dan membuat rakit. Ilmu dalam pramuka memang sangat berguna, gumamamnya dalam hati.

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa bodoh. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hanya melihat Sasuke melindunginya? Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Rakit sudah siap guna. Sasuke mendorong rakit itu ke air. Dan membimbing Naruto untuk naik ke rakit.

Naruto duduk renah di atas rakit. "Apa aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Untuk sementara tidak. Setelah kita berada di kota kau bisa memanggil teman - teman mu."

"Hm baiklah."

Rakit terus hanyut mengikuti arus sungai. Sesekali Sasuke mengayuh untuk mengendalikan arah rakit.

"Sas." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting selagi kita berdua."

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta?" Ledek Sasuke.

"Cih. Bukan brengsek. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang karin."

Sasuke tersentak. Namun ia tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan respon yang bearti saat Naruto membahas Karin.

"Aku adalah sepupu Karin."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hee~ kau sudah tahu. Cih kau benar - benar benar menyelidiki ku secara terperinci."

"Hn."

"Dan apa kau tahu jika Deidara mati bukan karena bunuh diri?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Dia di bunuh. Uzumaki tidak akan pernah memiliki pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka yang berharga. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi Karin. Aku sangat marah waktu dia masuk dalam anggota mu. Dan bodohnya, dia pergi dari rumah dan memilih beesama mu." Jelas Naruto miris. Benar ia menyayangi Karin. Ia sangat takut untuk kehilangan keluarganya. Nyatanya. Ia gagal untuk melindungi Ino dan Karin.

Naruto berhasil menculik nya. Dan menyekapnya. Berusaha memaksa Karin untuk pulang. Tapi apa yang Naruto dapat. Raung keras Karin dan kata - kata benci yang terlontar dari lisan karin. Hati Naruto terluka.

"Siapa yang membunuh Karin?"

"Deidara.."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa? Dan lagi. Motif pembunuhan Ino dan Karin itu sama. Mereka di bunuh karena...

Bersambung...

Pendek ya? Gomen :')  
Maaf ga bisa balas repiew.. tapi sudah yu baca semua kok.. arigato yg sudah sudi membaca ff dri yu.  
Jaa sampai jumpa chap depan.. mungkin yu bakal ngebut update nya nih.. pay pay chap depan


	7. Chapter 7

Balik lagi di complicated.. sepertinya bnyk yg bingung kenapa deidara bisa kabur. Walau dia buron ttp ga ke tangkep wktu ke luar negri? Hayooo.. klw ada yg bisa jawab yu bakal nerima saran ff baru dari reader..

Jwbnnya simple loh _colonthree emotikon_

Dan ada yang jawab hampir tepat soal knpa deidara bunuh karin.. fu fu untuk next nya langsung simak aja.. yu updatenya ga kelamaan kan? _gasp emotikon_  
Lg usaha update di ff lain soalnya. Soal manjangin word kayanya yu ga bisa.. maklum ngetik nya di note hape ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Here we go,  
Dont like dont read

Disclaimers: masashi kishimoto  
Pair: sasunaru  
Rate: M

Complicated 7

"Karin dan Ino di bunuh karena motif yang sama. Karena Deidara membenci ku sejak awal aku datang ke Senju Mansion."

"Hanya karena itu? Ck."

"Tidak hanya itu. Saat usia ku 9 tahun aku memaksa ibuku untuk pindah ke konoha atas seizin ayah ku. Sebelum aku memaksa pindah, aku mulai tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Deidara yang keterlaluan. Dia berlaku sangat manis pada ku saat di depan keluarga senju dan berlaku keji saat dia hanya berdua dengan ku. Deidara bahkan bisa membuat Nenek membentak ku, menuduh hal yang tidak aku lakukan." Sasuke begitu menyimak dengan detail cerita Naruto. Sasuke berfikir jika Deidara itu terlalu kekanak - kanakan.

"Suatu hari Ino memergoki Deidara yang sedang menganiyaya diriku. Aku masih kecil begitu lemah dan rapuh. Ino memarahi Deidara dan mengadukannya pada nenek. Padahal sudah Ino yang bercerita pada nenek, tapi beliau lebih mempercayayi jika Deidara itu lugu dan lemah lembut. Ia begitu di kasihi karena ia tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan aku hanya putri dari anak angkat nenek Stunade. Aku dan ibuku yg mengetahui hal ini tidak bisa berharap lebih. Kami pun pindah."

"Artinya? Ia tidak menyukai orang yang membela mu? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan karin?"

"Di Mansion Uzumaki. Senju datang ke sana untuk membawa ibuku, ayah ku dan aku kembali ke tempat mereka. Mereka mengatakan jika kamk keluar dari rumah mereka tanpa alasa. Di sana senju membawa serta Deidara ke sana. Saat itu aku sedang bermain dengan Karin. Kami begitu akrab seperti saudara kandung karena Karin juga tidak memiliki ibu jadi ia di rawat oleh ibu ku. Wajar kami begitu dekat. Deidara tidak senang melihat ku bahagia. Dia mulai mengganggu kami. Kau tahu Sasuke? Uzumaki itu bukan manusia. Mereka memiliki kekuatan di atas rata rata sama seperti senju. Namun kekuatan Kami jauh lebih memgerikan. Karin tidak terima dan mulai membantai Deidara."

"Biar ku tebak. Mahluk bernama Deidara itu dendam pada Karin?." Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan Deidara semakin menjadi saat tahu jika Karin menjadi kekasih mu. Dia begitu mengagumi mu sejak lama.. sebelum kau mengenal Karin. Alasan kedua ia membunuh Karin karena kau Sas." Terang Naruto. "Ia juga membunuh Ino karena. Deidara mengira jika Ino yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu. Sebelum ia tahu kalau aku yg di jodohkan dengan mu. Sekarang Deidara mengincar ku."  
"Apa kau pasrah?"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak selemah yang kau Kira. Aku adalah Uzu-,... Uchiha Naruto." Ralatnya cepat.

Wajah Sasuke mendadak merah, semerah Tomat kesukaannya. Kenapa aku harus malu saat Naruto mengakui marganya. Bukannya sejah awal Naruto memang sudah menyandang marganya sejak ia menikah.

Rakit mereka terhenti di sebuah padang rumput. Sasuke menarik Naruto ke darat. Mereka berlari menuju ke pusat paris yang menjadi icon kota paris selama ini. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Anak buah Deidara sudah mengepung dan memblokade daerah paris seutuhnya.

"Sial umpat Sasuke."

Naruto hanya memandang anak buah Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Satu kota menjadi terancam hanya demi membunuh dirinya?

Naruto mulai menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari peluang 2% mereka untuk bebas.

Bingo... telfon umum diarah jam sembilan. "Peluang kita bebas hanya 2%." Naruto membuka mulut.

"Apa?!" Sontak Sasuke menoleh. 2% apa yg akan mereka harapkan dengan peluang 2%.

"Jangan remehkan 2% itu. 2% itu sudah cukup untuk kita terbebas." Tanpa komando Sasuke Naruto dengan gesitnya berlari menuju telfon umum tidak jauh dari sana.

"Apa kau sudah gila." Raung Sasuke marah. Ia tahu sekarang ia sedang depresi. Tapi tidakan Naruto itu benar - benar bunuh diri.

Naruto berhasil mencapai telfon umum tanpa ketahuan. Ia menarik salah satu pejalan kaki untuk menutupi sosok nya. "Jangan bergerak. Atau kau ku tembak." Ancam Naruto.

"B-baik."

Jari jemari lentik Naruto lihai menekan tombol angka dan menghubungi seseorang.

""Halo. Siapa ini?""

"D4nR 2% ." Ucap singkat Naruto kemudian langsung menutup telefon. Dengan berhati hati ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

"Kau sudah gila." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Menyerahkan diri."

"APA?"

"Sudah. Lakukan saja. Percaya pada ku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Naruto benar benar ingin bunuh diri. Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Ia mencoba percaya pada gadis gila itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian dengan angkuh nya ke hadapan gerombolan anak buah Deidara yg tengah menyandra pegawai sebuah supermarket.

"Nona, mereka ada di sini." Ucap seorang berbadan kekar yg sepertinya barusan sedang menghubungi Deidara.

"Sekarang apa?" Sasuke mulai memasang kuda kuda bertarung saat para anak buah Deidara itu melakukan pergerakan yang tidak wajar.

"Kita lawan mereka." Pekik Naruto sambil berlari dan menghambur serta memukuli satu persatu anak buah Deidara dengan membabi buta, membuat mereka tidak berkutik sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar membuka suara.  
Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah. Betapa ia lupa, siapa istrinya itu. Mantan Musuh.

Sasuke tidak bisa hanya menjadi penonton. Bebera orang mulai menghampiri Sasuke. Anehnya, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat memukul dirinya. Hanya berusaha mengunci pergerakannya. Beda hal nya perlakuan mereka pada Naruto. Mereka seperti ingin mematahkan setiap inci tulang di tubuh Naruto.

Lama mereka bertarung. Naruto mulai lelah. Tenaga nya terkuras habis. Sudah 3 jam ia bertempur. Para anak buah Deidara yang telah tumbang terus bangkit dan bangkit. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mencapai batas mereka.

Sebuah limosin hitam melintas di jalan raya tepat di belakang Naruto. Keluarlah sosok yang tidak ingin di lihat Naruto.

"Deidara"

"Hola sepupu ku, kau terlihat tidak baik." Ucap Deidara basa basi.

"Cih." Naruto melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Deidara.

Naruto memperhatikan tubuh Deidara dengan detail. 'Memar!'

'Deidara habis bertarung?' Kondisi fisik Deidara mengatakan jika Deidara memang habis bertarung. Dengan siapa?

Sfx: dug gruduk gruduk

Helikopter helikopter tiba tiba berdatangan.

"A-apa itu?" Deidara melenggakan kepalanya melihat ke atas. Mata Deidara menbulat seolah ingin meloncat keluar.

"Anda di tangkap" suara parau familiar membuat Sasuke ikut melenggak ke atas.

"A-aniki." Sasuke tidak percaya. Kenapa kakaknya bisa ada di sini. Baru ia kembali melihat sekitar anak buah Deidara sudah di lumpuhkan. "Kiba?."

"Yo Sas, kami mendapat pesan dari mereka." Menunjuk kearah Orochimaru dan Sakura.

"Pesan?"

"D4nR 2%. Itu adalah pesan jika Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Itu kode yang kami buat sudah lama sekali." Jelas Sakura.

"2%." Gumam Sasuke. "Tch ternyata." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Itu lah sebabnya mengapa Naruto mengatakan hal itu. 'Jangan remehkan 2%'.

"I-itachi" ucap Deidara tak percaya. Pandangan nya beralih ke arah Naruto. "Kau." Geramnya.

Naruto menyeringai. 2% telah berubah 100%. Yg mengejutkannya nya lagi adalah..

"Naruto.. kaa-chan ingin bocah ini di bunuh."

Yak kedatangan Kushina dan pasukan terlatih keluarga Uzumaki. Sesuai rencana Naruto. Orochimaru pasti akan menghubungi pihak keamanan Uchiha dan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Neji.

"Kalian tepat waktu." Jawab Naruto.

Deidara berhasil di bekuk. Deidara akan meneruskan perjalanan nya ke ranah hukum. Di mana ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya atas Naruto dan kekacauan yg ia buat di kota Paris.

Di kantor polisi pusat kota paris. Kushina dan Itachi membawa Hasirama, Tsunade dan Jiraya Senju sebagai saksi kejahatan yang di perbuat Deidara. Kushina dan Naruto pun menjadi saksi atas kematian Karin dan Ino.

Berkat kepandaian Kushina dalam berbicara dalam menyampaikan kesaksian Deidara berhasil di buat mendapat hukuman mati.

Naruto dan Sakura bersorak gembira.

"Yeay, kaa-chan memang hebat." Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Kushina dan memeluk nya erat.

"Arghh kau ingin membunuh kaa-chan." mendengar ucapan Kushina Naruto lantas melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tentu saja kaa-chan hebat. Ini kaa-chan lakukan atas nama keponakan ku." Tegas Kushina.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke dapat bernafas lega. Tidak ada lagi wanita gila yg akan membunuh Naruto dan tidak ada lagi maniak yang terobsesi pada Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar dikoridor kantor polisi dengan gaya Uchihanya. "Sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto padanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah lega?" Tanya Naruto. Entah apa maksud dari pertanyaan nya itu.

"Hn."

"Gah. Kau masih seperti biasa." Ujar Naruto kesal dan ikut bersandar di tembok di samping Sasuke.

Di ruang tahanan. Itachi membesuk mantan kekasih nya yang memprihatinkan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini." Tanya Deidara dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki tidak akan melepaskan mu atas apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Perduli apa kau, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihat bajingan seperti mu di sini."

"Kau sudah mau mati, tapi kau masih bisa keras kepala dan berbicara itu pada ku?" Itachi terkekeh jijik memandangi Deidara. "Kau adalah iblis bertampang menawan yang memabukan Deidara. Ini adalah batas mu" Itachi meninggalkan Deidara dengan perasaan puas. Hal terbaik membalas rasa sakit hati nya adalah menyaksikan hari akhir Deidara.

Rahang Deidara mengeras, menahan amarahnya karena perkataan Itachi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah sampai batasannya. .

.  
Di kediaman keluarga Senju yang separuh hancur akibat pertarungan antara Deidara dengan Hashirama, Tsunade dan Jiraya.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaiki rumah ini." Hashirama bergumam sambil memandangi Mansionnya yang setengah hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Ini gara aku." Sesal Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto. Jika kami lebih peka akan kelakuan Deidara. Ini tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." Timpal Tsunade.

"Hm. Kami tidak menyangka cucu kesayangan kami melakukan hal seperti ini." Sambung Jiraya penuh sesal.

"Maaf kan aku. Dulu aku tidak mempercayaimu. Mau kah kau-"

"Tidak nek. Aku akan tinggal bersama suami ku." Belum selesai Tsunade berbicara. Perkataan nya sudah di cela Naruto.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Tapi maukah kau memaafkan nenek mu ini atas kesalahan nya dahulu?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto memeluk tubuh Tsunade dan Jiraya bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah memasukan kedalam hati apa yang Tsunade katakan pada nya dahulu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke jepang dan bermaksud menenangkan diri paska kejadian teror paris.

Di dalam pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Naruto duduk dihadapan Itachi dengan Sasuke di samping nya. Itachi menatap lekat adik dan adik iparnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke benar benar terganggu dengan tatapan yang di keluarkan Itachi.

"A-ada apa Itachi nii?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku khawatir pada kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti maksud dari Itachi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto memiringkan kepala sedang kan Sasuke menyeruput air putih yang di sediakan karena haus, perbincangan ini membuatnya haus.

"Ku harap kalian tidak lupa kenapa ayah mengirim kalian ke sini." Sasuke nenyembur air putih nya ke wajah Itachi karena kaget.

"Ku anggap itu jawaban" poker face.

'S-sial.' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak nemikirkan hal itu sedikit pun. Apa lagi menjalankan rencana memberikan Fugaku cucu.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung menarik Naruto.

"Itte.. a-apa? Kenapa tiba - tiba?" Naruto meringis.

"Kita masih punya waktu." Jawab Sasuke datar. Tangan Sasuke terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"A-apa? K-kau sudah gila. Di pesawat? Kau benar benar sudah gila." Naruto melotot tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau memilih melakukannya di pesawat atau kita akan tewas saat tiba di konoha?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia benci saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke menyeret paksa Naruto hingga di kamar yang ada di pesawat pribadi itu.

Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan mereka hanya menbatu. Mereka membicarakan hal itu seolah ia tidak berada di sana.

"Kyaaa~" Terdengar jeritan Naruto.

Itachi sweatdrop. Adik bungsunya benar benar sudah gila. Betapa ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Diam di tempat dan mendengar desahan Naruto karena kamar mereka tidak memiliki pengedap suara atau melompat dari pesawat dan mati mengenaskan tapi dengan perasaan bangga karena menjadi jomblo terhormat.

Nyatanya. Itachi hanya diam dan seolah tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Menyedihkan" gumamnya sweatdrop.

Bersambung...

**:''v # prayforparis**  
**Endingnya bikin imajinasi yu kemna mana**

**Hmm.. yu mau bilang ke salah satu guest. Yah maap aja. Ada beberapa faktor yg bwt yu lama update hingga berbulan bulan. Itu karena puasa. Trus tugas anak kelas 12 yg super banyak dan ribet di tambah laptop yu yang rusak. Tentu yu cuma bisa bilang maaf.. ^^ dan maaf juga karena mengecewakan ceritanya. Sebagai manusia tentu yu cuma bisa bilang maaf klw ga bilang maaf trus bilang apa dong?**

**Oke see you next chap**  
**Bye bye.. oh ya follow juga Wattpad nya yu di sini = CielLestiaDiRafa  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**sampai juga di chap 8. chap depan sudah tamat loh :D **

**THANKS banget untuk para revewers dan reader yang sudah mau mampir baca vote, favorite dll **

**Yu tersanjung. langsung saja deh.. jangan lupa follow wattpad nya Yu #CielLestiaDiRafa **

**disclaimers: masashi kishimoto**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**rate: M**

Pesawat mendarat dengan mulus di bandara konoha jepang. Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari pesawat pribadi milik itachi. Tak seperti Sasuke yabg keluar dengan wajah berseri. Itachi dan Naruto keluar dengan wajah super masam.

"Kalian sudah sampai.'' Sambut Mikoto sembari memeluk rindu putra bungsu dan sulungnya.

Miungkin baru dua hari mereka di Paris. Namun ibu mana yang tidak khawatir jika di sana putra putra nya dalam bahaya.

"Aku senang kau baik baik saja" ucapnya tulus sambil membelai pipi putra bungsunya. "Kau tidak terlihat sehat Itachi!." Ujar Mikoto cemas.

"AAku baik baik saja kaa-san." Dusta Itachi. Bagaimana ia bisa baik baik saja. Jika sepajang perjalanan ia terus mendengar desahan desahan yang menggairahkan. Terlebih lagi dari wanita secantik dan sesexy Naruto. Bahkan Itachi pernah berimajinasi tentang adik ipar nya ini. 'Ini gila' pikirnya.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Baik kaa-san"

Pandangan Mikoto beralih ke Naruto.

"Apa kau baik baik saja.''

"Aku baik baik saja bibi" jawab Naruto dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik."

"Ini hanya jet lag." Naruto berkelit.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Hanya aku yang menjemput kalian sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu di kediaman Uchiha."

"Hm."

Sasuke, Mikoto dan Naruto keluar dari bandara. Mereka memasuki mobil dan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus mendiami Sasuke. Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya.

Tiba di sebuah mansion besar berasiktektur kerajaan romawi. Naruto sedikit terperangah melihat kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Yah ia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil. Seperti yang Mikoto katakan jika yang lainnya sudah menunggu di rumah.

Naruto masih terperangah dengan kediaman Sasuke.

"Kau takjub?" Sasuke berdehem di samping Naruto.

Bukan nya menjawab. Naruto justru membuang muka dan berlari menuju Kushina, Minato dan Fugaku yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Perempatan muncul di pipi porselin Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka perbuatannya di pesawat akan membuat Naruto sangat marah.

Naruto berlari menuju orang tuanya kemudian menghambur ke pelukan hangat mereka.

"Tou-chan senang putri ku baik baik saja." Minato mengelus sayang surai pirang putri sematawayangnya.

"Tentu saja." Saut Naruto sembari mengecup sayang pipi sang ayah.

"Naruto. Maaf harus membuat kalian masuk dalam situasi ini." Sungut Kushina menyesal.

"Tidak apa kaa-chan. Aku ini kuat."

"Aku benar benar bersyukur menantu ku baik baik saja." Fugaku tak kalah lega melihat kondisi Naruto yang baik baik saja. "Dan aku masih mengharapkan cucu." Sambung Fugaku yang berhasil membuat Naruto tersedak.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian di pesawat. Wajah Naruto pun semerah rambut ibunya sekarang.

"Astaga demi tuhan. Apa kau demam." Raung Mikoto cemas.

"Aku baik baik saja Bibi" bantah Naruto cepat.

"Kau pasti lelah. Ayo beristirahatlah di dalam." Mikoto membopong tubuh Naruto yang sebenarnya baik baik saja itu ke dalam dan menuju sebuah kamar.

Tiba di sebuah kamar, dinding dan langit langit nya di cat cream dengan ukiran rumit dan perabotnya bernuansa prince.

'Kamar siapa ini?' Pikir Naruto.

"Ini adalah kamar Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto seolah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'Wtf. Kamar nya saja tidak sebagus ini.'

Mikoto membawa Naruto agar duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Kemudian mengambil sebuah album usang di rak buku di pojokan kamar.

"Ini adalah album foto Sasuke saat mashi kecil." Seru Mikoto.

Naruto sedikit tertarik untuk melihat masalalu Sasuke. 'Album? Apa salahnya?'

Mikoto duduk manis di samping Naruto. Ia mulai membuka halaman pertama album tersebut. Naruto mengamati dengan seksama apa yang akan dia lihat nanti.

Woow. Apa yang ia lihat. Bayi kecil yang manis.

"Ini adalah Sasuke waktu masih bayi." Manis bukan.

Damn. Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bayi sangat menggemaskan.

Mikoto membuka halam berikutnya dan berikutnya. Begitu banyak foto foto mengemaskan Sasuke waktu kecil. Semua aktifitas nya di masa kecil di abadikan Mikoto sedemikian rupa. Mulai dari saat Sasuke main, makan, mandi dan lain lain.

Wohh Naruto bisa membandingkan tubuh Sasuke masa lalu dan sekarang. Apa lagi saat kejadian di pesawat. Ia benar benar merasa penuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah karena apa yang ia bayangkan barusan. Bukannya menoleh ke Sasuke, Naruto justru membuang muka. Ia terlalu marah dan malu untuk sekedar menatap Sasuke.

Okay Sasuke mulai risih dengan sikap Naruto. Dan ia semakin risih dengan buku yang sedang Mikoto dan Naruto lihat.

"Kaa-san.." ucap lirih Sasuke sambil menatap buku laknat di tangan kaa-san nya itu.

"Kaa-san hanya sedang pamer anak ku. Sedang pamer." Dengan cepat Mikoto mengaman kan kumpulan gambar berharga dari putra bungsunya itu.

Mikoto sangat hapal putra nya yang satu ini. Ia begitu ingin melenyapkan album berharga ini.

"Berikan." Tukas Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah Mikoto dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"TIDAAAK" pekik Mikoto sambil berlari keluar kamar meninggal kan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Buku ini sangat penting. Sampai sampai pilihan lari lah yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan buku ini dari kekejaman Sasuke.

"Pfft." Naruto menahan tawa melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki kelakuan yang unik.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto pun berdehem dan kembali membuang muka dari Sasuke.

Sasuke pindak ke sisi di mana Naruto dapat melihatnya. Dan Naruto kembali membuang muka. Begitu seterusnya.

Demi semvak neptunus. Sasuke benar benar kesal dan dongkol. Di tariknya tubuh Naruto. Dan di bantingnya ke kasur kemudian menindihnya.

"Itte, apa kau sudah gila." Ringis Naruto.

"Kau menghindari ku."

"L-lepaskan.." ronta Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu."

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, apa kau ingin memperkosa ku lagi?"

"Memperkosa? Kita sudah menikah. Itu adalah kewajiban mu untuk melayani ku." Jelas Sasuke yang kesanya menuntut atas haknya.

Wajah Naruto memerah. "T-teme." Umpat Naruto karena tidak bisa melawan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku mau lagi." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. "Kau sudah gila."

"Aku memang gila. Aku tidak menyangka jika tubuh mu akan membuat ku ketagihan." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Nyaris Naruto mimisan mendengar ucapan sensual Sasuke. "A-aku sudah lelah." Naruto mencoba untuk berkelit.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya."

"Tubuh ku masih nyeri?"

"Hn. Baiklah. Mungkin besok."

"Besok masih nyeri."

"Lusa"

"Juga masih nyeri"

"Sial"

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Naruto masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Peristiwa kemarin masih membuat Fugaku trauma. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke dan Naruto di perintahkan sementara untuk tinggal di kediamannya.

Pagi itu Naruto sedang asik menonton anime favoritenya bersama Itachi. Mereka menyaksikan siaran itu dengan begitu kyusuk. Mugkin gempa pun tak kan bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari layar TV.

"Naruto, Itachi. Sarapan sudah siap." Pekik Mikoto dari ruang makan.

Seperti yang author katakan sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Di ruang makan. Sasuke dan Fugaku sudah mendahului. "Sasuke. Cepat suruh istrimu untuk sarapan"

"Hn"

Habis sudah sarapannya. Kini ia harus berurusan dengan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tv. Kemudian mendekati sofa tempat Naruto dan

Greb..

"Hoi turunkan aku Sas. Kau menganggu kesenangan ku." Raung Naruto marah.

"Kaa-san menyuruh mu untuk makan." ucap Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto dengan gaya bridal style.

Sesampainya di ruang makan. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan kemudian menyeretnya agar duduk kursi meja makan.

"Ma ma~ ini sarapan mu Naru-chan" Mikoto meletakan sandwich di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai mencomot sandwich yang di berikan Mikoto untuknya. Baru satu suapan.. Naruto di serang mual hebat dan terpaksa ia berlari ke wastafle terdekat untuk memuntahkan apa yang ia makan.

Mikoto yang melihatnya pun mendadak cemas. "Hee~ apa sandwichnya tidak enak?"

Fugaku menatap intens menantunya itu. Secepat kilat Fugaku mengambil telfon genggamnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Bawa Naruto ke kamar" titah Fugaku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama. Sasuke pun membopong tubuh Naruto yang mendadak lemas ke kamar.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa mual." Saut Naruto. "Mungkin aku telat sarapan"

"Hn."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang kemudia menyelimutinya. Tak lama kemudian. Mikoto dan Fugaku pun masuk ke kamar mereka membawa seorang dokter.

"Periksa dia." Titah Fugaku.

Sang dokter pun melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Naruto dan memberikan sedikit pertanyaan pertanyaan untuk analisis.

Pemeriksaan pun selesai. "Selamat tuan Uchiga, anda akan segera mendapat cucu." Ucap dokter itu sembari menyalami Sasuke dan Fugaku.

Fugaku tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh sang istri kemudia anak bungsunya.

Naruto masih tertegun mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Hatinya sedikit tersengat rasa bahagia saat mengetahui jika ia sedang hamil.

Naruto mengelus perutnya lembut. 'Aku akan menjadi ibu' pikirnya.  
Inikan yang di rasakan kaa-chan waktu hamil dirinya? Sangat bahagia..

Sasuke pun tak luput dari rasa bahagia. Ia menatap sang istri yang terbaring dengan tatapan yang sulit di terjemahkan oleh author.

Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya lembut. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya lirih.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelumnya. Walau ia harus hamil dengan cara yang tidak etis. Di perkosa suami di pesawat pribadi.

Seperti wanita pada umumnya. Naruto mengalami mual mual. Keinginan makan ini dan itu. Keinginan Naruto membuat Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Fugaku kerepotan.

Sementara itu Minato dan Kushina di percayakan Fugaku untuk mengelola perusahaan mereka. Loh?

Namun juga sesekali Minato dan Kushina menggantikan posisi Mikoto dan Fugaku jika Fugaku sudah merasa sangat kelelahan.

Ini adalah cucu pertama mereka. Jadi mereka akan mempersiapkan kelahiran Naruto kelak dengan sebaik baiknya.

Usia kehamilan Naruto meranjak 9 bulan. Masa lahirannya hanya tinggal menunggu hari.

Di ruang tv kediaman Uchiha. Seperti biasanya Sasuke berbaring manja di pangkuan Naruto sembari mengelus ngelus perut Naruto yang membesar karena mengandung Uchiha junior di dalam sana.

"Kapan dia akan kelua?." Tanya Sasuke penasaran atau tidak sabar lebih tepatnya.

"Entah lah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil menyedot yogurt di tangannya.

Kriing kriiing

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia mengangkat telfon itu dengan malas. Dan saat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara di sana wajah Sasuke berubah bahagia.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke heran. 'Siapa yang menelfon?' Pikirnya.

Sasuke menutup telefon nya. "Aku pergi." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

Naruto masih menatap heran Sasuke hingga sosok nya betul betul hilang dari balik pintu.

"Naru.. Anime nya sudah mulai" ujar Itachi sembari mendudukan diri nya di samping Naruto.

Naruto tersentak.. pandangannya langsung beralih ke layar tv sambil menyaksikan siaran favorite nya bersama sang kakak ipar.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya menuju bandara. Ia menjemput seseorang yang menelfonnya barusan.

Ia berjalan memasuki gedung bandara dan menunggu sosok yang akan muncul di ruang tunggu.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil seorang gadis.

Sontak Sasuke menoleh dan tampaklah sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang bersurai merah.

"Sasuke-kun. Aitakatta" pekiknya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan melemparkan ciuman lembut pada Sasuke.

"Okaeri Terumi." Sambut Sasuke dengan senyum simpul merekah di bibir sensualnya.

"Kyaaa. Lihat diri mu semakin tampan." Puji Haku. "Cepat aku ingin segera bertemu dengan kaa-san." Rengek Terumi sambil menarik narik lengan Sasuke manja.

Tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Terumi dan masuk kedalam rumah besar miliknya.

Naruto melirik sosok wanita yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke yang mulai memasuki ruang keluarga.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah.. aku adalah tunangan Sasuke." Jawab wanita itu sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ah.. sou.. tunangan." Saut Naruto acuh. Pandangannya kembali lagi kelayar tv.

Jantung Itachi nyaris copot saat mendengar jawaban Terumi. Ia khawatir akan respon Naruto. Ternyata Naruto hanya slow respon mendengar jawaban Terumi.

"Kau ini apa apaan? Kapan kita bertunangan huh?"

"Sasuke-kun.. aku adalah milik mu dan kau milik ku. Jadi kau adalah tunangan ku." Ucapnya mutlak. "Dan wanita hamil ini? Apa dia istri mu Itachi nii?"

"Dia ini..."

"Kyaaaa Terumi.. kapan kau kembali." Pekik Mikoto menghambur ke pelukan Haku.

"Aku baru kembali kaa-san. Sasuke menjemput lu di bandara."

"Kau sehat?"

"Tentu."

"Karena aku sudah pulang. Mari kita bahas soal pernikahan ku dengan Sasuke - kun.''

Mikoto shock. Pandangannya terus memandang khawatir kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya slow respon.

"Ah ano.. Sasuke sudah menikah dengan dia." Ucap Mikoto sweatdrop sambil nenunjuk Naruto yang sedang asik nonton.

"A-apa?" Terumi shock tidak percaya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Oh.. kau sudah kembali Terumi." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Ah h-halo Fugaku-san." Jawab Terumi takut. Iya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Fugaku. Memang karakter nya tidak mau di dekati oleh orang lain.

"Tou-san. Siapa gadis ini? Yang menyebut dirinya sebagai tunangan Sasuke."

Itachi, Mikoto Fugaku dan Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Dia adalah anak teman dekat ku. Dia teman kecil Sasuke.'' Jelas Fugaku.

"Souka." Saut Naruto datar. "Yogurt ku habis" Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun dengan sigap Fugaku mendudukan kembali Naruto.

"Biar tou-san yang ambilkan." Ucap Fugaku. Fugaku pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Haku terperangah melihat hal yang di lakukan Fugaku. Fugaku memberi perhatian pada gadis ini? Haku nyaris tidak percaya.

Tunggu? Gadis ini istri Sasuke. Ini artinya ia harus melenyapkan wanita ini. Sasuke hanyalah milik nya seorang.

"Terumi, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pewaris Uzumaki Corp." Itachi memperkenalkan Naruto pada Haku.

'U-uzu..ma..ki' nyali Terumi menciut. Siapa yang berani main main dengan Uzumaki.

Tidak. Wanita ini class dewa. Dengan rasa. kekalahan Yang memuncak Terumi membungkuk. "Yoroshiku. Aku Terumi, teman kecil Sasuke" ucap nya memperkenalkan diri.

Itachi dan Sasuke mengerjapkaan mata. Terumi adalah orang yang paling keras kepala. Tapi dengan Naruto?

Sekuat itu kah kharisma Naruto?

Tak lama kemudia Fugaku tiba dengan Yogurt di tangannya. Kemudian memberikannya ke Naruto. Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya ke layar tv dengan acuh.

Waktu makan siang tlah tiba. Naruto terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari sofa depan tv. Perutnya semakin hari semakin berat. Ia mengelus elus perutnya sesekali. "Cepat lah keluarn. Dunia ini sangatlah indah nak." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membuka chanel musik klasik. Ia sering mendengar nasihat Kushina, agar anak menjadi pintar, dengarkan lah ia musik klasik sejak dari dalam kandungan. Yups dia melaksanakan nasehat ibunya itu.

Naruto ikut bersenandung mendengar alunan musik. Sesekali ia menggerak gerakan tangannya mengikuti irama bak komposer.

"Persmisi." Suara lembut menghentikan aktifitas Naruto.

"Ada apa, Terumi.?" Naruto menatap Terumi dengan wajah datar.

"A-ano.. begini.. a-aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kami di jodohkan." Jawab Naruto singkat. Ia kembali terpokus dengan alunan musik klasik yang tengan berputar.

Wajah Terumi sedikit berbinar. Itu artinya Sasuke menikah dengan gadis ini dengan terpaksa. "Kalau begitu itu artinya-.."

"Jangan teruskan. Jika kau datang ke kisini hanya untuk mengusik rumah tangga ku maka lebih baik kau pergi." Dengus Naruto kesal.

Naruto sejak awal Terumi menginjakan kaki di ruma ini, ia sudah tidak menyukainya. Kelakuannya yang seperti wanita jalang di dekat Sasuke membuat ia kesal.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri nona. Kalian di jodohkan. Itu artinya Sasuke terpaksa menikahi mu" raung nya marah.

"Tidak, akulah yang dulunya menyesal menikahinya. Dan juga sekarang tidak ada penyesalan di antara kami. Kau fikir kenapa aku bisa hamil? Kau fikir aku bercinta dengan kambing huh?" Ujar Naruto datar. Demi tuhan, Naruto ingin gadis ini segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Gigi Terumi menggeretuk. Ia kalah argumen dengan Naruto. Terumi menganagkat tangan nya ke udara hendak menmukul Naruto. Namun aksinya di halang oleh sebuah tangan yang mencengkram erat pergelangannya.

"Jangan sentuh istri dan anak ku" suara baritone terdengar dingin.

"S-sasuke - kun"

"Kau sama sekali tidak sopan saat di depan istri ku. Berkemas lah. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

"T-tapi a-aku."

Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak senang. Dengan lemas Terumi membereskan barang nya dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di tokyo.

Di saat kepergian Sasuke. Mendadak perut Naruto merasa nyeri.

"Itte" ringisnya.

Itachi dan Fugaku yang berada tidak jauh dari sana sigap mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku khawatir.

"Perut ku sakit" ringis Naruto.

"Itachi. Cepat siapkan mobil. Ku rasa Naruto akan segera melahirkan." Titah Fugaku.

Secepat kilat Itachi menuju bagasi dan mengeluarkan mobil. Fugaku dan Mikoto bergegas membopong tubuh Naruto dan melesat ke rumah sakit.

Di ruang tunggu depan ruang oprasi. Fugaku mengangkat telefon dan mulai menghubungi Minato. Ia memberitahukan kabar gembira ini padanya.

Senang bukan kepalang. Minato dan Kushina bergegas menuju rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Tak lupa juga Fugaku menelfon putranya. Jika istrinya akan melahirkan.

Di perjalan munuju rumah Terumi. Tiba tiba saja ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke masih kesal dengan perlakuan nya terhadap Naruto. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telefon.

Gestur wajah Sasuke berubah seketika. Dengan gesit ia memutar haluan mobilnya dan memacu kuda hitamnya sekencang kencangnya.

Ruang tunggu begitu hening dan senyap. Minato, Fugaku, Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi menunggu dengan wajah cemas.

Doa doa terlontar dari mulut mereka atas keselamatan Naruto dan anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tiba di depan ruang oprasi. Ternyata persalinan Naruto belum selesai.

Untuk pertama kali nya Terumi melihat wajah cemas Sasuke dan Fugaku pada seseorang. Betapa beruntung nya Naruto, pikirnya.

Keheningan mereka pecah. Saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi itu dan terdengar lah suara tangis bayi.

Sasuke beserta orang di luar tunggu tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri ku dan cucuk kami." Tanya Minato cepat.

"Ibu dan anak dalam kondisi sehat. Selamat tuan, selamat."

Sasuke menyelonong masuk kedalam ruang oprasi. Air mata harunya tak terbendung saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang terseyum berseri sembari menggendong kedua malaikat di tangannya.

Kembar!

Tak lama kemudian anggota keluarga yang lain menyusul Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Wah omedetou otouto putra mu kembar." Itachi menepuk pundak adik bungsu nya. "Keponakan ku tampan, sangat tampan" pujinya bangga.

"Sas.. putra kita" ucap Naruto lirih. Air mata bahagia menggelinang turun ke pipinya.

"Selamat tuan." Ucap perawat yang masih berada di ruang oprasi sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Anak anda sangat tampan, mirip seperti anda."

"Boleh aku menggendong nya.?"

"Tentu.'' Perawat itu mengambil salah stu bayi di tangan Naruto dan memberikanya pada sang ayah.

Wajah stoic Sasuke tak sanggup menahan ekspresi bahagianya. Sasuke tersenyum lepas menatap kedua putra nya di sisi Naruto.

Hati Terumi menjerit. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebahagia itu. Ia melangkah pergi dari ruang yang di penuhi oleh orang orang yang sedang berbahagia itu.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Kakek kakek, lihat." Bocah laki laki duplikat Sasuke berlari menghampiri Fugaku.

Sedangkan satunya lagi bergelayut manja di pangkuan Kushina yang tengah asik bermain dengan Minato.

"Narusu, Sasuru waktunya berpamitan pada kakek."

"Tou-chan kaa-chan." Pekik kedua bocah kembar itu gembira sambil menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa kalian nakal?"

"Siap, tidak tou-chan."

"Bagus itu baru anak ku." Sasuke menggendong kedua putranya. Narusu dan Sasuru tertawa gembira.

"Kami pamit pulang" Naruto membungkuk pamit pada Minato Kushina Fugaku Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Jaa na Naruse, Sasuru." Gadis kecil yang terlihat mirip seperti Itachi itu melambai.

"Jaa Itashi"

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

Happy ending membalut kedua kubu gankster. Kiba dan Hinata sudah di karunia 3 orang anak, Jugo dan Sakura sudah menikah, Neji dan tenten pun.

Suatu saat Naruto dan Sasuke akan bercerita tentang dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang jatuh cinta. Dan lahir lah dua malaikat yang merubah mereka berdua. Kepada Naruse dan Sasuru putra mereka.

Bersambung..

**maaf ga bisa balas revew tapi sudah Yu baca kok.. thanks**


	9. Chapter 9 - END

Complicated

Kyuubi merapikan lamparan di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha di bantu oleh Deidara putri tunggal mereka.

What the hell? Deidara hidup lagi? Tidak tidak. Deidara adalah putri Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Kaa-san. Sudah beres." Pekik gadis kecil duplikat Itachi ini. Tanpa keriput pastinya. "Kaa-san setelah ini ayo kita ke rumah bibi Naruto." Gadis kecil itu menarik narik baju Kyuubi.

"Katakan itu pada tou-san mu Dei-chan.'' Ujar Kyuubi sambil terus membereskan gelas gelas yang berlampar di atas meja.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menghambur ke pangkuan Itachi yang tengah asik membaca koran.

"Tou-san." Pekiknya khas anak anak.

"Gyaah, Dei apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat koran Tou-san jadi remuk." Itachi tersentak kaget.

Deidara memangut mangut bibirnya membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu bidadari ku." Itachi mencubit pipi tembem anaknya. Deidara diam tak bergeming. "Akh baiklah. Apa mau mu iblis kecil. Akan tou-san kambulkan.''

Seringaian muncul di bibir mungil Deidara. Deidara menatap lekat wajah sang ayah. "Aku ingin main ke rumah bibi Naruto.''

Itachi terdiam. Ini lah kenapa ia menamai putrinya dengan nama Deidara. seringaian itu dan obsesinya terhadap Naruto. "Baiklah. Akan aku bawa ke rumah bibi Naruto." Saut Itachi dengan keringat bercucuran di keningnya.

Oh demi apa. Deidara putrinya ini lebih menakutkan daripada Deidara mantannya yang sudah meninggal. Bisa di bayangkan apa yanh terjadi keinginannya tidak Itachi penuhi. Tapi yah... ia sangat menyayangi darah dagingnya apa pun akan Itachi berikan untuk mu.

"Hiyaaaa. Kagebunshin no jutsu." Teriak Naruse.

Dan Sasuru muncul dari belakang Naruse seolah Naruse bisa membelah diri.

"Serang Tou-chan.'' Teriak Naruse.

"Ciyaaaaaaaaatt." Naruse dan Sasuru melompat menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang yang pura pura tak berdaya di ruang keluarga.

"Naruse, Sasuru. Sudah hentikan. Kasian Tou-chan mu."

"Kaa-chan.'' Naruse dan Sasuru menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Ting tong.

"He~ siapa yang datang ya." Naruto menoleh kearah pintu sambil masih memegangi kedua putranya.

"Biar Naru lihat kaa-chan." Naruse melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju pintu. Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai pun bangkit mengikuti putranya melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang datang.

"Wah Itashi." Pekik Naruse girang.

"Eh bukannya kami baru dari Rumah paman" kepala Naruto muncul dari balik pintu. Diikuti dengan Sasuru.

"Deidara mengajak ku kemari." Itachi mendengus.

"Aku rasa Dei-chan merindukan bibinya.'' Timpal kyuubi.

Yang benar saja. Deidara sontak turun dari gendongan Itachi dan memeluk Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Dei-chan." Naruto mengelus sayang surai hitam Deidara.

"Hum. Aku ingin terus bersama bibi Naruto."

Alaram tanda bahaya berbunyi di sekitar Sasuru. Dengan cepat ia menarik Deidara lepas dari pelukan Naruto kemudia Sasuru yang menggantikan posisi Deidara.

"Ini kaa-chan ku." Ucap Sasuru possesive.

Itachi, Naruto, kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra putri mereka.

"Masuk lah dulu Kyuu-nee.'' Naruto mempersilahkan.

Di ruang tamu kediaman Naruto dan Sasuke.  
Deidara terus menempel pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Di tambah lagi Sasuru yang merajuk dan terus terusan menggembungkan pipinya di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas melihat kelakuan putranya yang satu ini.

"Itashi. Kau membuat Kaa-chan kerepotan" Naruse menegur Deidara yang terus bergelayut di pangkuan Naruto.

"Tak apa. Dei suka seperti ini." Jawabnya acuh.

Naruse hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sepupunya itu.

"Aku bingung." Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruse dan memangkunya. "Kenapa Naruse memanggil Dei Itashi.''

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Itu karena Naru suka.''

Itachi membincingkan alisnya.

"Naru lebih suka memanggilnya Itashi dari pada Deidara. Boleh kah Naru terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan Itashi?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud si kecil Naruse. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak menyukai Deidara mantan pacar suaminya itu. Tapi entahlah. Apa yang membuat suaminya itu memberi nama putrinya sendiri itu, Deidara. Wanita yang sudah membunuh adik nya, Karin. Yup Kyuubi adalah keponakan Kushina.

"Terserah Naru. Dei mau saja." Saut Dei serak. Ternyata Dei tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

"Hee~ jadi begini rasa nya memiliki anak perempuan." Naruto tertegun.

"Ne Maaf sudah merepotkan mu." Kyuubi mengangkat Deidara ke gendonganya.

"Daijobu da nee.''

"Permintaan Dei harus selalu di ikuti. Jika tidak dia bisa marah besar." Kyuubi mendengus.

"Ma ma ada ada saja iblis kecil ini." Ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kami pamit dulu.'' Ujar Itachi sembari menggendong putrinya yang berada di gendongan Kyuubi.

"Hati hati di jalan Paman." Pekik Naruse sembari melambai.

Sasuke mengerenyit. Setelah kepergian Itachi. Naruto sedikt aneh dengan ekspresi suami nya itu.

"Anata! Kenapa ekspresi mu seperti itu?" Tegur Naruto risih.

"Aku masih heran dengan isi kepala orang itu."

"Itachi nii?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ia memberi nama anaknya sendiri dengan nama Deidara?"

Naruto memasang pose berfikir. Ia juga sebenarnya heran tapi ada suatu hal yang Mengganjal di hati Naruto tentang nama Deidara.

"Mungkin itu karena obsesinya." Jawab Naruto asal. Tapi ada benarnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei apa aku salah?"

"Hn terserah"

"Gaah kau ini dingin sekali pada istri mu. Kau tak akan dapat jatah malah ini." Ambek Naruto.

Di pagi harinya. Tepatnya di kantor tepatnya milik Mertua Sasuke. Kini ia menjadi presdir tertinggi diperusahaan itu semenjak Minato memutuskan untuk pensiun dini dan menyerahkan perusahaan pada Sasuke menantunya.

"Ini berkasnya pak." Seorang sekertaris wanita meletakan berkas ke atas meja Sasuke.

"Hn Arigato Sarah" saut Sasuke datar.

Sarah menatap Sasuke sebal. Kenapa presdir barunya ini begitu dingin. Ia akui ia terpikat oleh ketampanan Sasuke walau ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang istri.

Sarah duduk pinggiran bangku Sasuke dan mulai memainkan kerah Sasuke dengan sedikit godaan.

Pria mana yang menolak ini? Pikir Sarah.

Tapi beda hal nya dengan Sasuke. Ia masih terus sibuk dengan Laptop dan berkas di mejanya.

Sarah berdecak sebal. Ia keluar ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Tapi bukan bearti dia akan berhenti sampai di sini. Masih banyak cara untuk mendapatkan presdir yang satu ini. Hanya dengan satu cara.

Sarah nenyeringai.

Sudah pukul 11 malam. Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya belum pulang. Naruto mondar mandir di depan tv.

Apa terjadi sesuati pada Sasuke?

Apa dia kecelakaan?

Apa dia tertidur di kantor?

Apa dia selingkuh?

Naruto terdiam. Argumen terakhir membuatnya merinding. Apa benar Sasuke selingkuh? Naruto tidak akan mengampuninya jika itu terjadi.

Naruto mengambil baju hangat dan mengenakannya. Ia harus memeriksa ke kantor ayahnya itu.

Sebelumnya ia mengecup pucuk kepala putra kembarnya itu. "Kaa-chan pergi sebentar." Bisiknya lembut sembari tersenyum.

Kemudian ia melangkah menuju garasi dan cau ke lokasi di perkirakan Sasuke berada.

Tiba di area parkiran Uzumaki Corporation. Belum sempat Naruto membuk pintu mobilnya Naruto harus melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Hollyshit dengan siapa Suami nya itu. Di bopong oleh seorang wanita. Apa Sasuke mabuk?

Mata Naruto berkilat marah. Sebelum ia melampiaskan kemarahannya itu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti Bitchy yang bersama suaminya itu.

Gadis itu membawa Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil nya dan membawanya ka sebuah hotel.  
WHAT HOTEL?

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Wanita ini membawa suami orang ke hotel.

Damn jangan pura pura bodoh. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke itu Suami dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan gopoh Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas memasuki hotel mengikuti Sarah. Namun Naruto sempat terhenti oleh pegawai Hotel.

"Maaf Nona Anda harus registrasi sebelum masuk."

Tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan pegawai hotel ini. Naruto hanya mberikan kartu namanya pada pegawai itu.

Pegawai itu hanya melongo melihat kartu nama Naruto. UZUMAKI? Wajah menyesal terlukis di mimik pegawai itu.

Kamar 60 di lantai 4. Naruto menatap horror kamar yang di masuki wanita itu bersama suaminya.

Tamgannya gregetan ingin mendobrak pintu itu. Naruto menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengannya dengan cepat.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya penggerebekan ini ekstrem'

Naruto mengobrak abriknya nomor di ponselnya. Saat melihat no gara. Terbesit ide licik di kepalanya.

Pip Naruto menekan call pada no Gara. Tak lama kemudian pun Gara mengangkat telefon.

"Gaara. Datanglah kemari.'' Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Sasuke selingkuh.''

"Cepatlah. Aku sekarang berada di Ame Hotel lantai 4 di depan kamar 60"

30 menit kemudian

Gaara tiba di tempat Naruto berdiri. Mata Gaara berkilat marah.

"Di mana pria itu." Gaara memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "Beraninya dia." Desisnya.

"D-di dalam." Naruto terbata bata.

Sudah Naruto perkirakan jika Gaara akan sangat marah jika tahu Sasuke menyelingkuhi Naruto.

BRAAAKKK

Gaara mendobrak pintu kamar hotel hingga pitu kayu elegan itu tanggal dari engsel nya.

"Gezz aku harus mengganti pintu itu.'' Naruto menepuk keningnya.

Naruto ikut masuk ke kamar ikut memergoki apa yg di lakukan Sasuke dengan wanita itu.

Saat memasuki kamar itu Naruto terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Posisi yang errr Sasuke yang telanjang dada dan wanita itu di atas nya hanya menggunakan underwear NO BRA!

Sarah terkejut sontak menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. "Kyaaaa" pekiknya.

"Jalang" desis Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sarah dan menarik rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada SUAMI ku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Air mata bercucuran merasakan tarikan Naruto pada rambutnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan datang dan sekasar ini. Ia pikir Naruto adalah gadis lebut yang lemah.

Gaara mengambil air. Dan menyiramkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hei." Pekik Sasuke tidak terima. Tapi saat ia membuka mata ia mendadak bingung dengan suasana sekitar.

Naruto, Gara, Sarah.

Naruto menarik rambut Sarah, sarah menutup dadanya yg tanpa bra. Dan Gaara yang memegang ember sambil menatap marah ke dirinya.

Tunggu ia bertelanjang dada?

Sarah?

"Sial umpatnya." Giliran Sasuke yang menarik rambut Sarah.

"Aarhh Sakit Pak'' ringis nya.

"Beraninya kau menjebak ku."

Bughh

Gara melemparkan pukulan kepada Sasuke. "Beraninya kau melakukan melukai Naruto?"

"Apa maksud mu.'' Desis Sasuke.

"PAMAN SASUKE" suara melengking menggema di kamar hotel sontak membuat seluruh mata memandangi arah sumber suara.

"D-deidara." Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dei-chan bagaimana kau bisa di sini. Mana tou-san kaa-san mu." Naruto membungkuk dan memegangi pundak Deidara sambil melihat sekeliling.

Deidara hanya menepis tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Paman jahat.'' Deidara menampar Sasuke dan membuat Naruto, Gaara, Sarah dan Sasuke melotot.

"Kenapa Paman menyelingkuhi bibi."

"Wow." Gaara berdecak kagum. "Apa itu keponakan mu Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk tak pecaya. Bagaimana anak sekecil Deidara bisa paham kata selingkuh. Dan tamparan itu?

It so amazing

"Apa maksud mu Deidara. K-kau tidak mengerti."

"APANYA?"

"Dengarkan paman. Paman tidak berselingkuh." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap onyx si kecil Deidara. "Wanita itu menjebak paman.''

Deidara terdiam. Ia memastikan sesuatu di dalam mata Sasuke.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya melongo melihat Deidara bertindak. Sungguh di luar rencana Naruto. Tapi ini jauh lebih greget.

"Bagamana cara nya.'' Oktaf suara Deidara menurun.

"Entahlah paman tak ingat." Sasuke terduduk bersandar di tepian ranjang. "Aku bersumpah Naruto aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Apa paman mu berkata jujur?'' Naruto berbisik pada Deidara.

Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lugunya.

Deidara melangkah enteng menuju Sarah. Sarah meringkuh ketakutan.

"Jalang." Desis Deidara.

Mulut Naruto sontak terbuka lebar. Dari mana keponakan manis nya itu belajar berkata kasar?

Deidara menarik rambut Sarah kasar. "Kau telah melukai hati bibi ku" desisnya.

Deidara mengeluarkan pisau kecil di tangannya. Itu adalah pisau pemberian sang ayah. Tujuannya agar Deidara bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tidak lupa andalan Deidara.

"Minna. Keluarlah.'' Ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya Dei-chan.'' Gaara kebingungan.

Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liat putih dari tas kecil miliknya. "Aku ingin menunjukan pertunjukan seni."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "I-itu?" Ia menunjuk benda putih di tangan Deidara. Akhirnya Naruto faham kenapa Itachi memberi nama putrinya itu Deidara.

"GYAAAAAH LARIIII" Naruto berteriak panik sambil lari menyeret suami dan Gaara keluar dari bangunan hotel.

Yang benar saja. Tak lama kemudian bunyi ledakan terdengar.

Orang orang yang masih berada di dalam hotel sontak berlarian keluar saat mendengar ledakan keras itu.. Dan lantai 4 hangus terbakar.

"Ini gila ini hila ini gila." Umpat Naruto berkali kali sambil mondar mandir. Ia tak tahu jika mereka begitu mirip. Deidara dan Deidara keponakannya.

Tunggu Deidara?

"GYAAAAH DEIDARA MASIH DI ATAS" raung Naruto histeris. Ia sontak berlari menuju pintu masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok mungil yang berjalan anggun keluar dengan seringian terukir di bibirnya.

'Apa itu benar benar Deidara keponakannya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Apa mungkin keponakannya ini kerasukan hantu Deidara.

"Bibi'' pekiknya khas anak kecil lalu menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

"Yokatta kau tidak apa apa?" Ujar Naruto sembari membelai pucuk kepala Uchiha Deidara keponakannya. "Apa apaan itu. Itu tadi berbahaya." Kini Naruto berkacak pinggang di depan Deidara dengan wajah marah.

"Bibi marah?" Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk Deidara.

"Arrghh bibi tidak marah.'' Naruto mengusap surai hitam Deidara. "Bibihanya khawatir jika kau sampai terluka.'' Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran pun tiba di hotel Ame.

"Pukul 2 malam.'' Gumam Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh Gaara sekilas dan mengangguk. "Dei-chan bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Dei menyadap Handphone bibi." Jawab Deidara sambil memguap.

'Ini gila' desis Naruto dalam hati.

"Waktunya pulang sebelum kita menjadi saksi atau hal merepotkan lainnya mengenai kasus ini.'' Gaara mengingatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Deidara sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Naruto melihat Deidara yang mulai tertunduk tunduk di tangan Naruto menahan kantuk. Naruto terpaksa menggendongnya.

Pandangan Gaara beralih ke Sasuke setelah memasukan Naruto kedalam mobil bersama Deidara.

"Jika kau ketahuan selingkuh. Maka akan ku bawa Naruto dan tak kan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya kembali."

"Teruslah bermimpi." Saut Sasuke. "Ah aku pinjam mobil mu.''

"Hm. Pakai saja. Aku tinggal dekat sini. Pastikan kau bawan Naruto dan Deidara dengan selamat"

"Hn'' Sasuke memasuki mobil. Dan mulai memacu laju mobilnya.

Mereka pun tiba di kediaman mereka lagi tepat pukul 3 setelah mengantar Deidara. Itachi dan kyuubi benar benar terkejut dengan cerita Naruto. Entah apa yg akan mereka lakukan pada Deidara kelak.

Yang penting sekarang Naruto hanya ingin tidur.

"Kasur empuk im coming" Gumam Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Naruto.'' Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Hn"

"Apa kau ingin aku marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin aku cemburu?"

Hening...

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sempat cemburu. Tapi setelah di pikir pikir kau berselingkuh? Itu rasanya tidak mungkin." Tutur Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin"

"Entah lah. Karena aku ini perfect." Jawab Naruto PD.

Ucapan Naruto hanya di balas remasan pada bokong nya.

"Kyaaaa. Apa apaan itu."

"Aku hanya mastikan." Saut Sasuke innocent.

"Apa maksud mu?" Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yg kini menindihnya.

"Aku ingin memastikan kesempurnaan mu.'' Kini Sasuke mulai beraba sana sini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa.''

( (｡﹏｡)_?_ skip skip *nose bleed* )

Malam yang panjang. Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4. Ia ingat betul apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Bercinta!

Ia menatap wajah Naruto yg tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kau kelelahan ya? Gomen." Bisik Sasuke sambil membelai surai pirang istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan biarkan kau jatuh ke tangan pria lain, karenakau miliki ku." Ucap Sasuke possesive sambil memeluk dan mencium kening samg istri.

Naruto tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya. Dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihat senyuman itu.

Tamat..

**Kelar. Kelar juga ff ini hu hu~ **  
**maaf jika tidak memuaskan **  
**thanks sudah mau baca, review, fav follow dll **  
**Sangkyu readers **

**Follow juga wattpadnya Yu - YuCiel**


End file.
